


Levi & Jackie

by Catalyst56



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalyst56/pseuds/Catalyst56
Summary: At the same time of Star's arrival on Earth, Levi Yoren, a prince from Plurix, arrived as well on Earth, sent by his parents. He meets Jackie Lynn Thomas, and from there, a very close bond forms, strengthened by their adventures, challenges, tribulations, and time. Will eventually contain crossovers with other universes.





	1. Levi Arrives (or Falls) to Earth, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It's owned by Daron Nefcy and DIsney.

A horizontal portal opens from the sky, and a 14-year old boy comes out of it, screaming, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH CURSE YOU DIMENSIONAL SCISSORS!"

He lands with a thud, in front of Echo Creek High School. He stood up, holding his head in pain.

The boy wears a white blazer with red stripes on the sleeves, a black short-sleeved undershirt beneath it, dark blue pants, and white sneakers. He also wears a black-and-red wristwatch on his left wrist. His appearance consists of slick black hair, light complexion, lean build, and deep hazel-irised eyes.

The boy's name is Levi Yoren.

"Owwwwww. Damn these scissors." He said as he sheathed his purple dimensional scissors.

"You might as well get used to them Levi. You will be staying here on Earth after all. That pair of scissors is part of your stuff, you know." A voice pops out from behind him.

"I know that, dad." Levi said, as he turned behind to see his parents, King Victor Yoren and Queen Corrina Anne Yoren.

"We're just looking out for you, son." Corrina said.

He smiled. "I know. I'll be off somewhere in the school, and you guys I guess... enroll me here then?"

"Exactly. We'll see you later, Levi."

"See you guys later."

With that, Levi walked away, leaving his parents to head to the principal's office.

Levi hears the bell ring, and the students pour out of the classrooms for break period.

He looks around. _'I'm so lost right now.'_ He thought.

"You seem very lost right now." A female voice spoke out. He turns to see a blonde-haired, green-eyed girl, similar to his age.

"Why thank you very much for voicing out my thoughts." He said sarcastically. The girl smirked. "A pleasure helping then." She said, with equal sarcasm.

They chuckled.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Levi Yoren. You?" He said.

"I'm-" She then got cut off.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas, please report to the principal's office." A voice spoke through the intercom.

The stuudents 'oooohhhed' at that.

"Well, well, well, it's not everyday that you get called to the principal's office." She said.

"So that's your name. Pretty cool name if you ask me."

"Heh, thanks."

"So, being as you got called to the principal's office, mind if I come? That's where my parents are at."

"Sure, why not."

Jackie then got on her skateboard, and slowly skated away, accompanied by Levi, walking with her.

They soon arrived at the principal's office, and Jackie opened the door, revealing Principal Skeeves, Levi's parents, and Marco Diaz.

"Ah, good, you're here, Thomas. And you brought Yoren with you, saves us the time." Principal Skeeves said.

Upon seeing Marco, Jackie waved her hand, and said, "Hey Marco." Marco blushed upon seeing her, and said, "Hi... Jackie." He also waved his hand.

"So, what brings me here, Principal Skeeves?" Jackie asked, turning to the principal.

"One to skip past the pleaseantries, eh Thomas? Anyways, the two adults here are Levi's parents, Victor Yoren and Corrina Anne Yoren. See, they've enrolled Levi here in this school as a foreign exchange student, for a good reason, and not because I was convinced because they gave me a generous donation to help the school."

_'Right, as if that bullshit excuse would still work, Skeeves.'_ Jackie thought.

"Anyways, I want you to give Levi a tour of the school, show him around." Skeeves said, and he then turned to Levi. "Here's your class schedule, Levi. You start classes tomorrow." He then handed the paper to Levi, who accepted it. Skeeves then turned to Marco

"As for you Marco, you also have a foreign exchange student to give a tour to. Her name is Star Butterfly."

At the mention of Star's name, Levi's eyes widened.

_'Star... she's here?'_ He thought. Jackie, seeing the surprised look in Levi's eyes, asked him in a whisper, "You know her?"

He responded with a whisper, "She's a good friend of mine from Mewni." Seeing the look of confusion on Jackie's face, he added, "I'll explain everything later." Jackie nodded.

"That's it for all of you here. Oh, by the way, Diaz, Thomas, you're both excused from your classes for the rest of the day. You're all dismissed." Skeeves said, and everyone went out of the office. Marco went to look for Star, while the other four stood outside of the principal's office.

"Well, it looks like we'll be leaving you here, son." Corrina Anne said.

Levi sadly frowned. "I'm gonna miss you guys." He then hugged his parents, who embraced him in return.

"We're gonna miss you too." They said.

Jackie, witnessing the event, let a silent tear fall off from her left eye. _'I wish my parents could hug me like that.'_ She sadly thought. She wiped the tear away, smiling at the family.

The two parents turned to Jackie. "Ah, you must be the girl Principal Skeeves called to, and was with Levi. Jackie Lynn Thomas, right?" Victor asked.

She nodded, saying, "Mmmmhmmm."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jackie." Corrina said. She then leaned down and whispered at her ear, "Take care of our son, will you? We might not be back for a long time, so please." Jackie's eyes' widened, but she nodded.

"I'll try." She silently said, mostly to herself, but Corrina heard it nonetheless. She smiled at her words. She stood up.

"Alright then. We'll call you from time to time then, Levi." Corrina said.

"Don't worry, we'll find the time to call." Victor added.

"I'd love that." Levi said.

The parents smiled at him.

"We'll be off then." Victor said, and he used the dimensional scissors to open a portal.

Corrina kissed her son's forehead.

"See you soon, Levi." She said, and the two entered the portal, closing as soon as they entered it.

Levi turned to Jackie. "So, when's that tour gonna start?" Jackie smiled.

"Right about now."

Almost two hours later, Jackie finished her school tour for Levi.

"That's pretty much all of it. Any questions?" She asked him, as they stopped walking, ending at the lockers.

"Nah, not really." Levi said, and shrugged.

"Ok then. We still have an hour to spare, so what do you want to do?"

"Well, I heard earlier that Star's also here on Earth. I want to see her again, and it's been quite a while since we last saw each other."

"Okay, but I'm coming with you then."

"Be my guest."

Roughly around the same time, Marco finished up his tour with Star.

"Wait, just who are you, really?" Marco asked Star.

"Me? I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" She said, twirling around with her wand, conjuring a magical rainbow, with various animals, before it was set on fire. Marco's eyes widened.

"And this is where I leave you here." He said, backing away slowly, before he exited the school.

"See you soon Marco!" She said, waving at Marco.

"Well, if it isn't my quirky, magical friend from Mewni." A voice called out.

"I know that voice... Levi?" She asked, turning to see him and Jackie.

"Star Butterfly. Good to see you again!" He said, walking towards Star.

"Levi! It is you!" She said, as the two hugged.

"It's been a while, you know."

"Yeah! And you've changed too."

"I can say the same to you too, Star."

Star then noticed Jackie. Getting mischievous, she asked, "So, who's the girl with you there? Is she your girlfriend that you just met?"

At that statement, both teens blushed.

"N-n-n-no!" They both said.

Star laughed.

"Kidding, you two!"

They both sighed, but smiled. "Nice to meet you, Star. I'm Jackie Lynn Thomas." She said, offering her hand. She took it, and they shook hands.

"Oops, I gotta go now, I gotta meet Marco's parents!" She said, and ran off.

Once out of sight and earshot, Jackie said to Levi, "Is she always that..." She trailed off.

"Weird?" Levi finished for her, and chuckled. "Nah, she's more like quirky for me. And I like it that way."

"I see. Wanna go to my house? There's nothing much to do now." She asked him. He nodded. "Sure. Just let me get my stuff." Jackie walked with him to the entrance of the school.

He then got his stuff left at the entrance to the school, which was still left untouched, surprisingly. He then got them easily, and he let out the wheels on his luggage.

"Let's get going." He said. Jackie smiled, took out her skateboard, and got on it.

"C'mon, ride with me. Better than walking, anyway." Jackie said and offered her hand.

He chuckled. "Alright. Whatever your decision is." He took her hand, got on the skateboard, and they left the school.

They then arrived at Jackie's house. She took out her keys and opened the door.

"Where are your parents at?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Work, overseas. But lately, they've been visiting slightly lesser than before."

"So you live alone?"

"Yeah, I guess. Janna does come by and sleep at my house sometimes."

"Your bestie?"

"Yup."

"So how do you buy what you need for yourself?"

"My parents send me money every month, sometimes enough for the month, or more than enough for me to save, for personal wants."

He sighed. "Well, I'll help you out then."

"You will?"

"You've been alone lately, from what I can gleam from your words. You need some company, and some help too, and I can help you out, then."

He was then unexpectedly hugged by Jackie.

"Thanks, Levi."

Initially surprised, he returned the embrace. "No problem... Kie."

Jackie released her embrace. "So, want some help with that to your room?" She asked, pointing to his stuff at the luggages.

He sighed dramatically and laughed. "Oh yes please." He said.

Another two hours pass. They finish unpacking all of Levi's stuff and bringing them in his room.

Sweat was evident on their faces. "Phew... done!" They both said.

They both lied down on the bed. Smiles were worn on their faces. They looked at each other and laughed. Then, they closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep next to each other.

What they both don't know is that they've begun a bond much deeper than they could've expected.


	2. Levi Arrives (or Falls) to Earth, Part 2

As the two slept in peace, a dark figure stood outside, overlooking the Thomas household.

"So it seems you're in this dimension. Interesting that they picked Earth. No matter. I look forward to meeting you again." The figure chuckled, as he disappears in a void.

Levi's eyes opened slightly, as he shivered slightly, sitting up carefully as to not rouse Jackie awake.

 _'That feeling... I've only had that feeling from...'_ He thought. _'No... I can't focus on that now... I have to focus on the present.'_ He then looked down at his hand, specifically, the one intertwined with Jackie's. He blushed at that.

"Not even the day ending, and I already feel a bond with her." He smiled.

He then lied down again next to her, and went to sleep.

The next day, as they arrived at the school, Jackie skateboarded through the campus, passing by Marco and Star, with the former having hearts in his eyes. "Hey Star!" She said to her, to which Star responded, "Hi Jackie!"

"Wait for me!" Levi said, running after her. Jackie stopped, as Levi did as well after catching up to her, panting. "You're fast." He remarked. She chuckled. "Thanks. It's a part of me, really."

The two then met up with Janna.

"Hey, Janna." Jackie said to her, hugging her. They then released their embrace.

"Hey, Jackie. Didn't really see you yesterday. And..." She said, pointing to Levi. "Who is this handsome?" She asked.

Levi chuckled. "Heh, nice meeting you, Janna. I'm Levi." He said, offering his hand.

She took his hand and they both shook. "Nice meeting you too, Levi." She smiled at him.

He turned to Jackie. "So, our first class is English. Let's get going so we don't get late." He said. He then turned back to Janna. "You can come too, Janna." He said.

The girl nodded. "I'd love to."

They reached their classroom minutes later. They sat next to each other as they chatted about various stuff.

"Hey Levi?" Jackie asked one time.

"Yeah Jackie?" He asked back.

"How do you know about Star? And where is Mewni?"

"Oh, that. See, I met Star a couple of times when my parents and I visited Mewni, on both personal and diplomatic visits. Also, Mewni is a dimension in the multiverse that we live in."

"Multiverse? Are you shitting me right now? I've only heard of those in fictional stuff." Janna asked, cutting into the conversation.

"As highly unlikely as that sounds, no I shit you not, not on this topic at least. Earth isn't the only dimension here in this multiverse. There are so many others. Mewni and my home dimension among those too."

"Cool." They both said.

Just as he was about to continue, they heard the bell ring. He sighed.

"I'll explain more of this to you guys later. Is that okay?" He asked the two.

"That's fine." Jackie said, shrugging.

"Yeah, sure. You got me intrigued now." Janna said.

They then noticed the students pour in the classroom.

The students noticed back the new student with Jackie and Janna.

Looks of intrigue were written on their faces, with some questions mumbled, mostly about who the new student is.

Marco and Star lastly arrived in the classroom. Star waved to Levi, and said, "Hey Levi!" Levi waved back, saying, "Hey Star." Marco only smiled at them, but he blushed at seeing Jackie. "H-h-hey... Jackie..." Jackie smiled at him. "Hey Marco."

The two then sat at their chairs. Everyone patiently waited for their teacher.

He then arrived. He was in his mid-thirties, wearing a white polo, black slacks and black leather shoes, basically the typical male teacher look.

"Hello class." He greeted. They stood up and greeted him back. "Good morning Sir Hendricks."

He smiled. "Good morning to you too. Please sit down." They did as he instructed. He then looked at both Star and Levi. Then he smiled.

"Well, class, if you haven't known yet, we have two foreign exchange students here. Star Butterfly and Levi Yoren." He said.

The two looked at the teacher with intrigue.

"Would you two introduce yourselves? You first, Star."

Star nodded, stood up, and walked to the front of the class.

"Hi guys! I'm Star Butterfly. I'm 14 years old, and I'm from Mewni. I usually like kicking monster butt, having great adventures, dimension hopping, and spending time with my best friend Marco!" She cheerily said. Marco groaned at that last part.

 _'Why did she have to mention me...'_ Marco thought and placed his hands on his face, clearly embarrassed.

"Anyways, what I don't like are people who think they're better than others, people who think that having their individualities removed is a good thing, and people who hurt others for no reason." She continued, her tone of voice changing to a tone of coldness.

The whole class, save for Levi and Marco, were dumbfounded. Levi, because he knew about her personailty and beliefs already. Marco, because they both simply talked to each other about each other the previous night.

"My dream... I dream to simply surpass my mother and become the best ruler Mewni ever has ever had!" She said, gaining a tone of determination, smiling.

Hendricks smiled. "That is quite the introduction, Miss Butterfly." Star smiled at him. "Thank you, teacher Hendricks." She then returned to her seat. He then turned to Levi. "Levi, your turn."

Levi nodded, stood up, and walked to the front of the class, just like Star.

"Hey everyone. I'm Levi Yoren. I'm 14 years old, and I'm from Plurix. What I usually like is exploring the unknown, travelling with my family to other dimensions, sometimes alone too, and fighting as well." He said.

"What I dislike are beings who hurt other beings for no particular reason, and also, arrogance." He continued.

"My dream... my dream is to be the next ruler of Plurix, surpassing my old man, and to also fulfill what I promised." He spoke coldly.

Star knew about Levi's other ambition, for she was the only person he trusted extremely well enough to tell her what happened that made him create that promise.

"Sorry about my tone earlier. Anyways, I hope I can be a good friend to all of you." He smiled brightly, which made the girls in the classroom swoon, excluding Jackie and Star.

 _'You really had to do that, didn't you Levi...'_ Star thought, silently chuckling.

Jackie looked around and saw that she and Star were the only ones unaffected. _'Strange...'_ She thought.

"Good introduction, Mister Yoren." Hendricks said. Levi nodded and returned to his seat.

"Okay class, now that the introductions are done, let's start our next lesson." He said.

The students took out their English books. "Alright class, turn your books to page 76..."

Five hours pass.

Classes were then over after Science.

"Don't forget your homework class! The deadline is next week!" The Science teacher, Miss Luna said.

As Levi was fixing up his stuff, Jackie and Janna talked to him.

"So, you promised that you'd tell us more." Janna said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Janna's right, you know. You did say after all." Jackie said.

Levi was still busy fixing his stuff, but he managed to get a sentence out, "Yeah, I sure did. Just as soon as I'm done fixing my stuff, then we'll be on our way."

"Alright then." Janna said, and Jackie added, "We'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the school."

They both ran off, saying, "Don't keep us waiting!"

He sighed, chuckling. "This will take a bit. I just hope they're patient enough."

Ten minutes later, he ran to the entrance of the school, and spotted Janna and Jackie, chatting with each other. He then went up to them.

"Hope I didn't keep you two too long."

"Nah, we're good. So, let's go home?" Jackie asked.

Levi smiled. "Yeah, lets." He said.

The three of them then arrived at Jackie's home.

"Where do we talk?" Jackie asked.

"I think it's best if we talk while we eat, you two. Go on ahead. I'll be making some food for us."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Th...thanks, Levi." She said.

"You seem surprised."

"Not much. It's just that I haven't really had anyone else cook. Janna might've but she's an ass at cooking."

"Yeah... hey!" Janna pouted.

"C'mon Janna, as much as you hate to admit it, you can't exactly cook to save yourself, you know."

That statement caused Janna to slightly blush in embarrassment and say nothing.

Levi only laughed at that.

"Well, how about this Jackie: I cook today, and you cook tomorrow, and we alternate the days. How about that? Janna, I'll teach you to cook some basic stuff. That okay with you?" He stated.

"Reasonable enough. That's fine by me."

"Sure. I do want to learn cooking too."

Levi smiled.

"Okay then. I'll get started." They then went off to do their respective stuff.

Twenty minutes later, Levi called out the two of them for dinner.

They went down, and they saw various food, from pasta, to fish, and to juices.

"Let's eat." He said.

They all sat down and took their food to eat.

"This is delicious! How the hell do you cook so well?!" Janna exclaimed.

"I have to agree, it's so good!" Jackie said.

Levie smiled. "Thanks for the compliments, you two. I've been cooking since I was about ten years old, getting lessons from the cooks at my home."

"Speaking of home, it's time I tell you about my home."

 

_Plurix. It's the home of my noble family. Though it wasn't always that way. Back then, Plurix was ruled not by my family, but a vicious dictator. He had declared war pretty much on so many dimemsions, including Mewni. There was so much death then, strife, war, whatever you name it, the evils were there._

_However, my great-great-great-great-grandparents formed a rebellion, which eventually resulted into them dethroning the dictator. They deemed him simply too dangerous, too irredeemable, so instead of imprisoning him, they had him executed instead._

_Of course, when I read that at first from my family archives, I was upset, because I thought that there would've been a better way than killing him, and also because that was one of the very few times it had happened in my family's reign, but I knew that this was the first time that it happened._

_In Plurix, the sky has three moons, and one sun. The buildings in the dimension were mostly the kinds of ones here on Earth. Safe to say, both my dimension and Earth are very similar._

_There are a few exceptions. Unlike Earth, which has many countries in it, along with its own ruler, Plurix is divided into regions, each with its leader, but ultimately they answer to the monarchs of the dimension, which right now are my parents. Also, we have one universal language, and that should be obvious._

_Castle Yoren is a combination of both modern and medieval-style design, sharing similar and different characteristics from the two styles. You both get the gist here._

_So, how did I meet Star? Well, sometimes, my family would head to Mewni, either to improve diplomatic relations with each other, or simply on visitations. I met her when we were eleven._

* * *

_Levi was walking by in the Butterfly palace, when he spotted her fighting a monster. She looked like she was going to be squished by the monster._

_"Hey. Need some help?" He asked her. She looked at me as she continued to struggle against the monster._

_She shook her head. "No... thanks..." She said and grunted. "Just... need to... time this right..." Levi heard her say. Then, unexpectedly, she performed a backflip kick to the monster, hitting his head. He was dazed. She landed gracefully, and she jumped and grabbed the monster's head. She jumped and threw it over. The monster hit a wall, rendering him unconscious._

_She dusted herself and walked to Levi. "Nothing I can't handle." She said._

_"Cool. You beat that monster down." He said._

_"Puh-lease. I've been fighting monsters since a year ago!"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Dad told me that it was a form of developing my self-defense skills. CQC as he called."_

_"Hmmm... I see. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Levi."_

_"I'm Star." She spotted a monster sneak up behind him._

_"Levi look out!" She said, but Levi kept his cool._

_Dark energy rose from his body, and he turned around. He restricted and tied up the monster._

_"It's not exactly a good idea to sneak up on me." He said and he threw the monster aside._

_"Wow" Star said, amazed._

_"Yeah, wow." Levi said, smiling._

_"Star! Levi!" Their parents called out._

_"We're here!" They called back._

_Their parents got to them._

_"Oh good, you two are safe." Moon said._

_"Goodness, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you, Star." River said._

_"Levi, I'm glad you and Star are safe." Corrina Anne said._

_Victor didn't say anything, but he had a worried look on his face._

_"Don't worry guys, I'm okay. And I met a new friend!" Star said._

_"Your parents are River and Moon Butterfly? The king and queen of Mewni?"_

_"Yeah. And it seems your parents are Victor and Corrina Anne Yoren, the rulers of Plurix."_

_"Well, an honor to meet you then, Princess Butterfly." Levi bowed jokingly. Star laughed._

_"An honor to meet you too, Prince Yoren." She curtsied. Levi chuckled. They both smiled._

* * *

"And that's how we met, and it grew on to the point that we're siblings, if not by blood, then by friendship." Levi said, ending his story.

Both girls stared at him with widened eyes.

"Amazing." Jackie said.

"You have powers?" Janna asked. Jackie playfully punched her arm. "What? I'm just asking." Janna said.

"No, that's fine. I have dark energy abilities, and also others." He said.

He then felt something... off. He widened his eyes, and then he narrowed them.

"Can we at least settle this outside, Lynx?" He asked out loud, confusing the two girls.

"Why should I comply?" A male voice spoke, surprising the two girls.

He began to walk towards the main door of the house.

"Your abilities aren't exactly advantageous for you here. You hate these kinds of spaces. I won't also fight well either. Aren't they reasons enough?" He asked.

The voice, now known as Lynx, kept silent.

He eventually responded with a sigh. "Fine. I wasn't really inside anyway."

Levi walked outside to the front yard of the house, and saw him.

Lynx's appearance consists of a black robe with a mage scepter on his right hand, sandals, and a bronze crown on his head.

"So you're back. After I've beaten you for what, the hundredth time?" Levi said.

"I am not gonna stop until I know what the origins of your powers are." Lynx said.

The two stared each other down.

Suddenly, Levi sent two dark spindles, while Lynx said, "Destruction: Fire Spikes!" The words sent out said spikes to the spindles, colliding.

"Conjuration: Bladed Bow!" Lynx said, the scepter forming into the weapon, with arrows and a quiver.

Levi then made his own weapon: a katana. He spun the katana around in front of him, the movement making it into a spinning heliblade. Lynx started to shoot out the arrows in blinding speeds. The heliblade movement only deflected each one. Levi continued walking towards him, still spinning the katana.

Lynx was running out of arrows to shoot. With Levi approaching him, he readied the bow. Once close enough, he slashed at it, stopping the katana's rotation.

They both swung again at each other, the blades deflecting. They continued to slash at each other repeatedly at high speed.

"Destruction: Flame Stream!" Flames shot out from Lynx's other hand, to Levi. His eyes widened, and he conjured a mask to cover his face and head.

 _'Smart of you, Levi.'_ He thought.

"Time for my specialty." He said, his bladed bow turning back into his scepter, and retreated back.

Levi's katana dissipated back into darkness energy. "Isn't this too early?"

Lynx smirked. "Since when do I do early? Summon: Four Elements!"

Fire, Water, Earth, and Air elementals rose from the ground.

They roared out.

"This is new." Levi said, looking at each one.

"Mind i we help?" Someone asked. Levi turned to see Jackie and Janna.

"You sure?" He asked. The two nodded. "Well... alright then."

"Find a way to beat the Fire Elemental. You'll only get burned if you try to punch it. I'll take care of the rest." He advised them.

The trio turned to the five. Levi charged towards the five, separating the Fire Elemental from the four.

"So it seems you intend for them to try to beat one of the elementals? How interesting." Lynx said, as the Air elemental fired out air bullets.

"I have trust in them. They're smart." He said back, dodging the bullets and sending his own towards the Earth elemental. The said elemental absorbed the bullets, but dark energy spread around, enveloping the Earth elemental with darkness.

"What did you do?" Lynx asked him.

"Oh, that. I'll show you right about..." The Earth elemental exploded, taking out both it and the Water elemental. "... now."

"How did you...?"

"I added explosive substances to the bullets. It also contained a volatile charge."

As the duo dodged the flames of the Fire Elemental, Janna thought of an idea. She then ran back, telling Jackie to keep on distracting the elemental. The remaining girl continued to dodge the strikes.

Levi continued to dodge the projectiles of the Air Elemental, sending back his own. He also charged forward, weapon in hand, as they both fought in melee combat.

Meanwhile, Janna returned outside, a hose in hand.

"Let's see if you can eat water!" Janna said, opening the spout of the hose, water shooting out. The water hits the Fire Elemental, and it gradually overpowers it, as the Elemental yells out in pain, until eventually, it reduces to steam.

Jackie, tired, looks at Janna, who closes the hose. She said, "Smart thinking, Janna."

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself, Jackie." Janna said.

Lynx looks at the two with shock. He looks back at Levi, who is smirking. "What'd I tell ya?"

He growls. His Air Elemental dissipates. He then sighs.

"Fine. I know when I'm beat, and that last spell took a lot of it." He said, and began to fade.

"We'll do this again someday! And I do hope your friends will be with you when that happens!" He then laughs as his body fully dissapears, with no trace of him.

Levi pants, and lies down.

"Nice job, you two." He said.

 _'That one took most of my energy. This one is slightly different than the previous times we've fought. I think it''s best if I... fall... asleep...'_ He thought, and slowly fell asleep.

The two looked at him. "He's asleep." Jackie said.

Janna nodded and looked at her watch. She looks back at Jackie. "Time for me to go home. My parents might go look for me." She walks away.

"See you tomorrow, you two." She said, as she slowly disappears from Jackie's sight. She sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to carry you by myself, then." She picks him up and wraps his arm around her, and walks back into the house.

Jackie places Levi down on the bed. "All that dodging and running took some for me too..." She said, and fell asleep next to him.

The figure from the previous night reappears. "You are still too weak, Levi..." He says, and disappears just as quickly as he reappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As my profile name describes it, I'm Catalyst56.  
> This would be my first time publishing a long story on another site after the Fanfiction website. You can check all my stories out there, under the same name. Now, I'm publishing my works here too to see how it would fare, and also, get more feedback. I'll probably be publishing each chapter and one-shot everyday, with the exception for today, as I'll put up another chapter here once I'm done.
> 
> Anyways, give a comment below, tell me your thoughts on his story so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Hopefully, I can explain more of this fic there.


	3. Year 1 - History's Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out on a history report, Levi and Jackie head to a certain time period to acquire first-hand information for their report, and they get a surprise when they get there.

"And remember everyone, your history reports are due four days from now!" Their history teacher, Clive Gibbs, said out to the class as they exited the classroom. Class had just ended, and everyone, including Jackie and Levi, had left their classroom.

"Alright, so, how do we go with our history report?" Jackie asked. The two were walking towards the cafeteria to get some food.

"I don't know, but I do know that the first thing we do is to determine which should we pick." Levi responded.

Jackie took out her history textbook, and skimmed through the table of contents.

"Judging by this book, there's so many we can pick from. There's the Third Crusade, the Renaissance Era, the American Revolution, Victorian England..." Jackie said, as they sat down.

"Yeah, there's a lot, but I think I know which one we should pick." Levi said, and they spotted Star and Marco. They waved towards the two of them, which the two spotted.

"Hey, there they are!" Star said, and she went to them, with Marco nervously walking behind her.

"Hey there, you two. You guys can sit with us. No one's with us anyway." Jackie said.

Star smiled. Marco was stammering.

"Yeah... um, thanks... Jackie." He managed to speak out. The two then sat down in chairs opposite of Levi and Jackie.

"So, you guys have any idea for your history report?" Levi asked.

Star scratched her head. "No... I wasn't really briefed much on Earth history. Well..." She turned to Marco. "At least my best friend here is my partner for this report. He'll be able to pick a good time period, and I'll help him out, and we'll pass this report for sure!" She said, beaming.

Marco smiled, his nervousness slowly disappearing. "Yeah, for sure we'll pass. As for your question, Levi, we've picked the Golden Age of Piracy." Levi nodded, intrigued.

"That's an interesting time period you've picked." Jackie said.

"Well, there really isn't much focus on that time period, and I thought maybe we could at least give out some more importance." He said, not looking at her as he fears that he might freeze up and say something embarrassing.

"Well, good luck then." Jackie reassuringly said. Marco blushed.

"Yeah, um... thanks... you two as well. Good luck on your report." Marco said. Star and Marco talked about their report, leaving Levi and Jackie to talk once more.

"Anyways, Jackie, I've picked the French Revolution."

Jackie raised her eyebrow, intrigued.

"Why'd you pick that?" She asked. Levi shrugged.

"I figured, I don't think any of us, other than us, would want to bother with the French Revolution, despite that it's one of the most important times of the world. And hey, I may be from another dimension, but I've studied about Earth for quite some time now, and I think most underestimate its importance."

"Well, alright then. But, how do we start?" She asked. Levi smirked.

"I've got an idea about that. Let's go grab something to eat before we leave, though." He said, and the two proceeded to do so.

After eating at the school and arriving at their home, the two then went into Levi's room, and Levi took something out of his spare items in his trunk. It was a clear crystal shard.

"What's that?" Jackie asked, curious. He looked at the shard, and turned to her, smiling.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's a two-part magic shard, that allows one to travel to the past."

Jackie looked at the shard, admiring its beauty. However, she immediately turned to Levi in shock.

"Travel to... to... the past?!" She asked. He nodded.

"Mmmmhmmm, yup, it does. I once found this shard when I went to the caves in another dimension, but that's a story for another time." He said.

"And you're gonna use that for...?" She asked, but immediately gasped in horror. "No... are you gonna...?"

"Yup. We'll use it to get first-hand information for our history report." He said.

Jackie thought about this. While they could simply get information from the vast source that is the internet and be done with it, simply experiencing it and seeing it for themselves is on a much higher level. However, she felt the risk of changing the timeline forever as a result of their involvement. And with their time period being the French Revolution, is it truly worth it?

"I know what you're thinking." Levi said.

"Levi, what if our actions would cause the timeline to change forever? What if we've made a different future?"

"Don't worry, Jackie. The shard has a reset effect in it, meaning, once we get back to the present, it will be as if we didn't even go to the past, as the timeline will erase our actions. No big deal, right?" He said.

Jackie was still doubtful. But Levi was her friend and history partner.

She wouldn't let him go to the past without her.

"Well, you're not going away without me, Levi." She said, and held his hand. He smiled.

"Well, alright then. Remember to just hold on." He said, and she tightened her grip on Levi's hand.

He focused and transferred energy to the crystal, as a light engulfs them.

Seconds later, the light dissipates, and the two are gone.

* * *

(1797 - Paris, France)

They appeared with a flash of light. The crystal Levi held was now cut in half.

"You can open your eyes now, Jackie." He said to her. She did, and she noticed something as she looked around.

"Our clothes are different." She said.

Jackie's clothing consisted of a simple light green dress and heels. Levi's clothing was a white coat, a striped polo, black slacks, and red shoes.

"It seems that in whatever timeline we are, the clothes that we have will change into something more appropriate to that timeline." He noted.

"What year are we in, specifically?" She asked him.

"1797. We are months before the end of the revolution. Eventually, a more vicious government will enter, signifying the Reign of Terror." He said, as he surveyed the area.

"It seems we're in the poorer parts of town." He noted

"Yeah, and the people look like they're preparing for a riot." She said.

"We best get going then." The two quietly left the area as they went to the Palace of Versailles.

They sneaked through the back of the palace, where they spotted a hooded figure lockpicking a door.

Jackie was about to speak, but Levi shook his head at her, gesturing that they should be quiet.

However, the hooded man spotted them regardless. He went to them, and he asked, "Who are you two? And aren't you two too young to attend parties like this?"

"I'm Levi Yoren, and my friend here is Jackie Lynn Thomas, and yes, yes we are."

He sighed. "Well, there's no use in convincing you two, as I see in your eyes unwavering determination." He took off his hood, surprising the two.

"You're Arno Dorian!" They quietly said. He raised his eyebrow, wondering.

"How do you two know my name?" He asked.

At that question, Levi sighed.

"It will be hard to explain, so bear with us."

Arno said nothing.

"We're from the future. Two hundred eighteen years from the future, to be precise." Levi said.

"We know you, because you're a character from a game." Jackie said.

"A game?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"It's best that you don't delve into it more. It'll only confuse you more." Levi said. Arno sighed.

"Well, alright, but what are you doing here, in the past?"

"We're here to do some research on our history report. And we picked the French Revolution for our topic." Jackie said.

"Interesting. Well, do you two know what I'm doing?" He asked.

They nodded.

"Yup."

"Well good. Saves us the trouble of explaining." Arno said, and returned to lockpicking the door. Seconds later, the door clicks, and he opens the door.

"Let's go." He said, and went in, followed by the duo, who closed the door.

Inside, the room they were in was empty and dark. The crystal shard glows, making the trio curious. "How peculiar. When I had this, it didn't glow at all. Why now?" Levi silently wondered as he looked at the shard.

"Who are you going to assassinate?" Jackie asked. At first, Arno said nothing. He then thought

 _'The two might pose a risk to this mission, but if what they say is true, then I might not have a problem. However, I still need to be cautious around the two. No harm done if I tell them, eh?'_ He thought.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with telling you two, considering that you two will go back to your time, right?" He said, and the two nodded.

"Marie Antoinette." He said. Their eyes widened, and then Levi laughed.

"Well, I picked a bloody good time here then!" He said. Arno immediately quieted him, and Levi apologized, but he chuckled.

They continued to sneak, where they eventually came across a few walking guards blocking their path.

"Let me take care of them. While that happens, you two find alarms nearby and disable them." Arno said, and left.

"Wait, what do the alarms look... like..." Levi said, but trailed off as he knew Arno wouldn't hear him.

"Levi, I think I found one." Jackie called out. He walked towards her.

"That's an alarm? Interesting. I think I know what Arno means by disable..." Levi said, and conjured a dagger, and he jumped and slashed the connection of the alarm, and also cut off the bell. He landed, grabbing the bell to avoid any sound. They definitely do not want to notify any guards.

"Hey, let's write up some information on these things." Jackie suggested, to which Levi nodded. They took out their pen and paper and wrote and drew the alarm. They continued to find other alarms, and disable them. Eventually they returned to their original spot, where Arno was waiting for them. He smiled.

"Let's get going." He said, and they continued sneaking.

"Also, let's do the guards." Jackie said, and they both wrote information and drew the now dead guards. Once they were done, they caught up with Arno.

"She's in the grand hall." He said to them, and turned to the entrance. "Stay at a safe spot, and when you hear the guards call out, no matter what is happening, you two run, got it?" The two nodded at his words, and the assassin and duo parted.

Once at a safe place, they sat down, and exhaled.

"I literally couldn't relax there." Jackie said.

"At least we're both still here." Levi said.

"Let's write up what we know while we're here." She said, and they both began to do so.

Some time later, they heard the sounds of screaming. "That must be what he meant. Let's run!" Levi said, and they stood up and ran.

They were blocked by four guards, so Levi said to Jackie, "Stand back." And she did, and Levi conjured a dark sword. He also conjured a smoke bomb, and threw it down, blocking their vision. With that, he began his assault. He first slashed at the guard closest to him, causing a wound on his arms, then he kicked at his gut and head, knocking the first guy out.

He turned to the next guard, who is still coughing from the smoke. Not wasting time, he quickly disarmed the guard's gun, and he promptly shot at his shoulder and leg, in which the guy screamed and caused him to kneel. He kneed his head, knocking him out.

At that moment, the smoke wore off, leaving only two guards left. They both charged at Levi. He blocked both at the same time, as he struggled against their strike.

However, he heard a gunshot, and a scream, as one of the two guards held his sword arm in pain. He heard another one, and he saw the other doing the same thing.

Levi performed a side kick to their heads, knocking them out. He turned and saw Jackie shakily holding a gun. His eyes widened, and he ran to her.

"You didn't need to do that." He said.

"I know... I just... I thought you were..." She said, as a few tears were leaking out.

"Don't worry. I'm thankful for what you did regardless." He said, and smiled. She smiled back.

"Now, let's keep going!" They both ran once more.

"Ah, good!" They heard a voice, and they both turned to see Arno.

"There's no exit, you two. You know what that means..." He said, and smirked.

Jackie realized what they're about to do, and widened her eyes in shock.

"Oh no... no no no no no no!" She said as the trio ran for a window.

"THIS IS INSAAAAAAANNNNEEEEEE!" She screamed as they ran through a window. They landed as they rolled forward and kept running. They stopped once they noticed there were no more guards after them. They huffed and breathed heavily. Then they laughed and lied down on the ground as they kept laughing.

"I have to admit, that was kinda fun!" Jackie said.

"Heh. Yeah, when that feeling rolls in, it's hard to get that out." Arno said.

"Haha, it was certainly something." Levi said.

Arno then stood up, and turned to look at the two. "It was nice meeting you two, but now I have to go."

"That's fine by us, Arno. We were glad to meet you too." Levi said.

"Until then, you two." He said, and ran off.

The duo sat up. "Can we stay for a while longer?" Jackie asked. Levi smiled.

"Sure. Besides, we haven't got all the information yet, right?" He said. Jackie smiled back.

"Right."

They continued to walk around Paris, noting the various areas, the people, and they eventually visited the Eiffel Tower.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her as they both looked at the scenery.

"Yeah, even in this time period, Paris is so beautiful." She said, smiling.

Minutes later, they went back to the area they arrived in.

"We got all the information we need now. Ready?" Levi asked her. She nodded and held his hand.

"Yeah. I loved it, even though it was in the past, it's still beautiful." She said.

Levi nodded. He focused and transferred energy into the crystal shard.

The same light from before envelops them, and in an instant, they were gone.

(2015 - Echo Creek - Four Days Later)

"An A minus. Not bad, eh?" Levi asked Jackie as they exited the classroom.

"Yeah, for sure. We passed. With flying colors to boot." She said.

"You ever wondered about Arno?"

"I just hope the events of the game isn't the same as the past."

They both went home.

In the past, in 1798, Arno looks up in the sky as he stands on the tip of the Eiffel Tower.

"Levi and Jackie... you two better pass that history report of yours." He said, and smirked.

He then performed a Leap of Faith off the tower, as the moonlight shines the night in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now that the chapter's ended here, time for some explaining.
> 
> Now, Levi & Jackie is a story that focuses on, as the title indicates, my OC, Levi Yoren, and Jackie Lynn Thomas. It formed from watching a few episodes that had her in it. She was an interesting character for me, despite at the time of my first chapter's publishing, that she didn't have much of a character to begin with, other than being Marco's crush, but I liked her from the get-go.
> 
> Instantly, I immediately thought of making it like the main series, only that it focuses on the adventures of these two characters. I thought about this as having an episodic-like feel, as each chapter (sometimes dubbed as 'episode') will focus on a certain event. As the story progresses, you'll get a sense of who Levi is. I'll try my best to continue to do some more explaining each chapter.
> 
> Onto this chapter, I guess I can say that this is one of those crossovers I had indicated in the summary. For the purposes of this story, I had the Eiffel Tower built much earlier. I love the Assassin's Creed franchise, and this immediately popped up in my mind to work on. Time will tell if I will return to do a crossover with AC soon.
> 
> ...Huh, I'm surprised I truly began this fanfic with a crossover event. Eh, I'm satistfied with this.
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment, and tell me your thoughts. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to do my best to answer them.
> 
> Until then.


	4. Year 1 - Brittney's Party

"Star seems to be on a roll." Levi said as he and Jackie noticed Star as they walked around the school.

"I'll say. She might even be more popular than Brittney." Jackie said.

"Brittney Wong? Speaking of which, why is she even popular?" He asked.

Jackie hummed as she thought about his question. "Honestly, I don't remember. The only one fact I know is that her family is rich. Maybe that's one of the reasons, but I know there's more to that." She answered, shaking her head.

"Oh." He only said, and they stopped walking, as they noticed a line of people, with Star in front of the two.

"What are we waiting for here?" They heard Star ask Sabrina, the girl in front of her. She looked panicked, almost hysterical.

"Oh we're just waiting to get an invitation to the most important social event of the year!" She said somewhat crazily, and pointed up to the sky.

The three looked up and saw a blimp, which read: _"BRITTNEY WONG'S 14TH BIRTHDAY PARTY -_ _ **NO LOSERS ALLOWED!"**_

The trio looked back down to Sabrina, and they saw Brittney handing out the invitations. "I disagree on that." Levi commented.

Brittney handed the invitation to Sabrina, and said, "Yes." Sabrina graciously accepted the invitation, and she said, "Oh thank you! I'm in!" and she then fainted.

Levi shook his head. Brittney then went to Star.

"Ewww, no. Star _Butterface_? You'll be invited when pigs fly!" She snidely said.

Star gasped, but then she grinned. She then used her wand to make a flying pig.

Jackie, Levi, and Brittney collectively gasped.

_'I didn't think she'd literally do that...'_ Levi thought. _'Then again... we've only been on Earth for four weeks.'_ He added.

"There. All done!" She said, and beamed.

"Thank you for creating me, Star!" The flying pig happily said.

"Awww, it was nothing!" She said.

"Hmph!" Brittney said, and swats at the flying pig. The flying pig only oinks in sadness, and left.

Star then left. "See you at the party!" She said.

Brittney turned to Levi and Jackie.

"For both of you, you'll be invited, obviously." She said, and handed out two invitations, one for each of them.

Jackie accepted the invitation with a slight hesitance.

Levi however, refused. "No."

Brittney widened her eyes. "No?!"

"I won't go unless you invite Star and Marco." He said.

Brittney narrowed her eyes. "What does it matter to you that Diaz and _Butterface_ won't be invited?"

"Those two are my friends. Star as my sister-figure, really. Marco, he's still my friend, even though we don't talk to each other that much."

However, Brittney only shook her head.

"No. I will not invite those two, but you will." She adamantly said, handing out the invitation.

Levi sighed. _'No use in changing this girl's mind.'_ He thought. He then accepted the invitation. "Alright, fine. But later at the party, we are going to talk." He said, and the two left.

"Sorry Levi, but at least you tried." Jackie reassuringly said. Levi smiled at her.

"I know. I just wanted to at least change her feelings about Star and Marco. Honestly, they're not so bad once you get to know them, to a stranger, at least." Levi said. Jackie looked back at the invitation, which read that they'll be picked up at 7:00 P.M.. She looked back to Levi.

"Well, we got invited. What are we gonna do now?" Jackie asked. Levi smirked.

"Well now, as I've learned from various formal parties in Plurix, it is always wise to attend the event. Let's get home and prepare." He said.

* * *

Hours later, they were both ready and were waiting for their pick-up.

Jackie has a flower nestled in her hair, courtesy of Levi, a purple top, and blue jeans, along with brown boots.

Levi changed his look to be more informal, as he wore a simple blue t-shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers, along with a black wristwatch.

He checked the time, and he saw that it was 6:57 P.M., and he then turned to Jackie, saying, "Any minute now. They'll be here."

They then heard the sound of a horn. "I think that's our ride." Jackie said. Levi nodded. They both went out of the house, and they saw a bus. The decor clearly shows that it was Brittney's.

Levi turned to Jackie. "A party bus? Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. You said that her family is rich, but not _this_ rich. I mean, wow." He was a bit awed at the bus.

Jackie giggled at his reaction. "Well, that's how she does her birthday party since she was twelve, really. Anyways, let's get inside." She said, held his hand, and they both headed to the bus.

The bus driver, opened the bus door. "Come on inside, you two." He said as he looked forward. They went inside.

"Wow. If I wasn't awed before, I am now." Levi said in amazement.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it." A voice spoke out from behind. They both turned to see Brittney.

"Either way, thanks for coming, you two." She said.

They both gave their gifts to her, which she took and placed them on he gifts table.

"Remember our condition, Brittney." Levi said to her, and Brittney left them. The two sat down nearby.

"You think the two are gonna go?" Jackie asked him, to which he smirked.

"Oh they will be. They'll find a way. I know Star, and I know she'll find a way to get here."

"But..."

"You just gotta trust in her."

"Well... alright. I'll be off to find Hope and Janna."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for them."

And with that, Jackie left to find Hope and Janna.

Levi took out his cellphone.

_'Might as well play some games while I wait.'_ He thought.

Thirty minutes later, he stopped, and he saw all of the invited in the bus. He also saw Brittney singing horribly.

_'Goodness. That's so off-key, even for me.'_

He then heard a crash, and the next thing he knew, he saw Star and Marco on the floor.

He turned to Jackie, and he locked eyes with her.

_'See? I told you they'd find a way.'_ He thought. Jackie, sensing those words, chuckled and rolled her eyes at him. He waved at Janna, who waved back in return. He turned back to the duo. He smiled at them as he helped them up.

"Good to see you two." He commented and went to the food area. Brittney, however, was less than pleasant to see them.

"What the heck are you two doing _here_?!" She asked irritably.

However, her question was ignored by Star. "See? Told you this was better than the stairs." She said and grinned. She then spotted one of the party hats.

"Sweet. I always liked those little hats. And I can make them too." She said, and proceeded to make one of her own.

"Again... what are you two doing here?!" Brittney asked, more irritated now.

"Nothing yet. I just got here, remember?"

Marco left to another area, and did push-ups.

"One... two... three... four..."

"Marco? While I'm glad you got here, what are you doing?" Jackie asked him in confusion, as he looked up to see her. He widened his eyes.

_'Oh no. It's Jackie! Okay, keep cool, Diaz. Play it cool.'_ Marco thought.

The bus unexpectedly skidded to a halt. It forced Marco to stand up and wobble backwards. He gulped. _'Damn this motion sickness.'_ He disdainfully thought.

"Oh hey, since it's your birthday, I'll sing you some birthday tunes with my mouth sounds." She said, and proceeded to do so, rather badly.

Brittney groaned and went to the bus driver.

"Driver, pull this bus over, at once!" She said.

"Sorry, lady, but I can't."

"What?! Why is that?!"

The bus driver pointed at the road, which is cluttered with cars.

"We're stuck in extreme traffic. However, I'll pull over at the next stop. You just need to wait." He said. Brittney groaned again.

"This is why I told my dad to have a party jet instead. But no, he said. Hmph." She said.

"Um... you know that I can't drive a jet, right?"

"No, of course I didn't. We'd hire a different driver then." She went back and turned to the others.

"Now, to my _invited_ guests, who wants to see me open my presents?" Brittney asked, adding emphasis to invited, hinting at Star and Marco that they aren't invited.

No response. Levi would've, but since this was the first time he'd seen this, he only wanted to observe.

"Well?" Brittney asked again, impatiently tapping her foot.

Then the party guests, except for Levi, Jackie, Janna, Star, and Marco (who was still suffering from the motion sickness), all raised their hands. Various voices chanted out, "Me! Pick me!"

Levi turned to Jackie. He raised his eyebrow at her. Jackie sadly nodded. Levi nodded as well.

_'Damn, this is just sad.'_ He thought. He turned to Star, who was looking at Marco and talking to him.

_'Does she have a plan?'_ He added. He went off to look for Jackie.

"Y'know Marco, something tells me that we're not invited to this party." Star said to Marco.

"That's possible. Maybe we should get off on the next bus stop." Marco suggested. Star fervently shook her head.

"No, Marco. These people are so miserable. We've got to make them happy!" Star said. Marco shook his head.

"Star, we don't really need to do that-" He was interrupted when the bus unexpectedly stopped again. He gagged as the motion sickness took over briefly. Star held Marco from falling.

"Marco? Are you alright?" She asked in concern for her best friend.

He coughed. "I told you Star..." He gagged again. "... I get motion sickness."

Star led him to a chair. "Sit down, Marco. I'll do this on my own. Will you be okay?" She asked him. Marco smiled.

"Don't worry, Star. I just need to sit still, look out to the window, and and not move too much."

Seeing the smile on Marco's face, despite the condition he's in, made Star smile back.

"Okay Marco. I'll make sure to make everyone happy!" She said cheerfully, and left.

Seeing the entire ordeal, Levi smiled. He then turned to Brittney and the guests. He saw in time to see Brittney throw away a handbag. It hits Sabrina, and causes her to get a black eye and lose one of her teeth. He shook his head. _'This... may be harder than I thought.'_ He thought.

Star went to them, and she said, "Hey everybody. I know a way to make this party a little better. It isn't just hats that I can make..." She then used her wand to make a laser puppy, and continued, "... I can make dogs too."

The guests, excluding Brittney, were awed. "Wow."

"Check this out!" Star said, and the laser puppy made a light show, which read: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITTNEY". The guests were more amazed. "I wish I can spell that good!" Justin commented.

Brittney swats the laser puppy from Star's hands. Star gasps. "Not cool, girl." She says.

Marco meanwhile watches Jackie, as he thinks, _'There she is. Jackie Lynn Thomas. You're feeling a bit better now, Diaz. This is your chance!'_

As he was slightly moving his chair towards Jackie, he was stopped by Justin, who was holding a plate of bad oysters.

"Hey Marco, do you think these oysters smell bad to you?" He asked, and then sniffed them. "Yup, seems like they turned." He said again, and left, leaving Marco even more nauseous.

He rolled again, only to be stopped by Brittney. "You better not throw up in my bus, _Barfo_ Diaz!" She said. Marco gulped, and Brittney left him.

"Ugh, this party is a disaster!" She said, and crossed her arms.

"Hey Brittney! I know another way to make this party even more fun!" Star said. "Rubber Sparkle Bounce House!" She chanted, and turned the interior of the bus into a bounce house. The party guests cheered as they jumped and bounced around. Brittney only kept her arms crossed, bouncing slightly as well. Levi noticed this and stopped bouncing.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hmph." She only said.

Marco, however, only gagged, trying not to throw up.

"Isn't this fun, Brittney? Oh, I have a better idea!" Star said and she went up to the bus roof, followed by the bus guests.

"Do you wanna talk now, Brittney?" Levi asked.

Brittney shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm a bit angry right now."

Levi shrugged. "Alright. When you're feeling better, then." He left and went to Marco. Star also did the same, and sat down next to him. He looked very green.

"Whoa, Marco. You're not feeling good, aren't you?" Star said.

"I'll say. Marco, you really need to just rest." Levi said.

"Can you guys make my tummy a bit better?" Marco only asked, and he groaned in pain.

Suddenly, the bus stopped again, throwing Star and Marco to the floor, while Levi kept his ground. They saw that the bus was at a stop sign.

"Hmmm, guess the traffic's gone." Levi commented.

"Finally. End of the line for the princess and the puke boy!" Brittney said. The two went to the exit, and Marco stepped off the bus.

"Ahhhh, fresh air!" He said and inhaled deeply. "It smells like... monsters?!" He said in surprise.

"What?!" Star asked.

There, in front of the bus, was Ludo and his army. "Get them!" He said.

Back inside the bus, Brittney sighed in relief. "Finally." However, Star crashes into her, and Marco crashes into Levi.

"What the?!" Brittney said in exasperation.

"Three-eyed Potato Baby, take the wheel!" Ludo instructed him. The said monster grinned and proceeded to the driver's seat.

"... Uh-huh. Yeah, she said she wants a jet." The bus driver said to the speaker on the cellphone before he was suddenly picked up and tossed aside by the monster. Three-Eyed Potato Baby then sat on the driver's seat, fastened his seatbelt, adjusted the side mirrors, and put on a driver's hat. He adjusted his hat for a while. Ludo got annoyed, and he said, "Will you just get on with it?!"

The monster finished adjusting the hat, and slammed on the gas pedal. The resulting speed threw off most of the party guests, sending them to the back of the bus, as they screamed in terror. The only ones who kept their ground are Star and Levi.

"What's your game, Ludo?!" Star asked him. Ludo grinned, took a soda can, and popped it open. "I'm gonna bus-jack this bus!" He said, drinking afterwards.

* * *

On a different part of the road, Spikeballs and a crocodile monster stand next to a dark green dimensional portal.

"This might be them." Spikeballs said. A random car then drove through the portal.

Spikeballs looked at the portal. "Was that them?" He asked the crocodile monster.

"I don't think so." The crocodile monster said.

* * *

Back to the bus, Star crossed her arms. "That's a particularly stupid plan, Ludo!" She said.

Hearing her words, Ludo spit the soda he was drinking. "It's a great plan! And shut-up! And... oh never mind. GET HER!" He said. The monsters roared and chased after Star, who ran up to the bus's roof.

"Oh boy." Levi said, and looked at Marco, who is still looking sick. "I hope Star can handle them without him." He said again.

Brittney sighed and sat down, still crossing their arms. She sighed. "Star's the worst." She said. Ludo sat down next to her. "I know, right?" He said. "I hope you destroy her." She said in disdain. Ludo grinned. "Oh thank you! That is so nice!" He said and left.

Levi then sat down next to her. "Alright Brittney. It's time we talk." He said.

"Alright, fine. Let's talk." She said, clearly not in the mood.

"Why do you hate Star? And to an extension, Marco?" He asked. She sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, ever since the day you and Butterface arrived here, she has been stealing my spotlight! She has been threatening to take my place as the most popular girl here in the school. She can do everything, thanks to that wand! She's just so pretty too! For Diaz... actually... maybe I dislike him because he's Star's friend."

"Brittney, are you jealous?"

"What?! No! Who said I'm jealous about Butterface?"

"You're somewhat in denial there. But anyways, what would it matter if Star becomes more popular than you?"

Brittney's tears were leaking. However, she holds them for as long as she can.

"Because I will be forgotten! If I don't become the most popular girl, I'll eventually be just a nobody! I'm only popular beacuse I'm rich! I don't have any other redeeming qualities about me!"

"Well, you can always have those qualities. You won't be forgotten if you're not popular anymore. I'm sure Star doesn't care that she'll be more popular than you. She won't forget you. In fact, she'll even try to be friends with you. It's like she always has that quality of hers to be friends with everyone she meets... well, except for Ludo. And I won't forget you either. You're not a nobody."

"You... you think? I've been a bitch to almost everyone. Why would you give me a chance?"

Levi smiled at her. "It's because I believe in second chances. I don't just give them to anyone, but when I do, It's because I know that they will make good with it."

"Will you?"

"I will. Now that you look at it, she does make the party better. I don't think I can ever truly be a very good person, but I'm willing to try and be friends with her."

"I know you will. Give Marco a chance too, will ya?"

"Heh, maybe." Brittney wiped the tears from her face as she smiled at him.

Levi stood up and began to leave. "Levi?" Brittney called out.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

He then left, but then stumbled onto Ludo, who was eating the bad oysters.

Ludo laughed. "There's a rumbly in my tumbly!" He said.

Levi made a face of digust. "Disgusting!" Levi and another voice said.

"Huh?" They said. Levi and the other person looked at each other. They stared for a good five seconds.

They both screamed after. "LYNX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Levi asked. They both calmed down.

"What do you think?!" Lynx said, and closed down on him with two daggers. Levi dodged as he conjured dark gauntlets.

"I am not going to tell you if that's what you're thinking!" Levi said as he made a staff. "I'll force you, then!" He threw the dagger at Levi, who grabbed the blade. He moaned in pain as the blade had cut at his left palm.

"Damn it, there are innocents here!" He said, as he dropped the dagger, which then disappeared. Lynx stopped.

"Really?" He said, and looked around, seeing the terrified guests.

"Oh, sorry." He said again, and he let the other dagger disappear, and in its place was a dull-bladed naginata.

"Let's dance." Levi said, and he charged forth with his staff. Lynx swung. And with that, they began their battle.

They swung at each other, with each hit deflected.

Levi swung left, and Lynx dodged the attack, swinging upwards, and Levi swayed at the right. He grabbed at the dull blade, and he flipped forward, landing behind Lynx, who crashed down from the naginata's sudden movement. Lynx suddenly stood up, and Levi brought up his staff, and swung downwards.

Lynx brought his naginata up horizontally, blocking the swing. He pushed up, but Levi pushed down. Lynx then backflip kicked, hitting Levi's face, causing him to lose the staff, which Lynx grabbed.

"Looks like you're at a disadvantage." Lynx said. Levi recovered, rubbing his face.

"Uncalled for, but regardless, this is a fight after all." Levi said.

The two smirked, and charged at each other once more.

Levi dodges the attacks Lynx gives as he kicks the two long-handled weapons away each time.

Lynx growls in frustration. However, before either could make another move, the bus suddenly flips in the air, and Star crashes through the bus's roof.

The bus crashes into a complete wreck, and the two fighters land on the ground, sprawled as the two weapons are lost from Lynx's grip. The two looked at each other, and the weapons, and quickly, the two ran and grabbed their weapons. They looked at each other again.

"A minor setback." They both said, and ran at each other again, roaring.

Levi used his staff to make a jump, and he landed behind Lynx. Levi kicked at Lynx's side. Lynx swung his weapon backwards to Levi, hitting his gut. He wheezed in pain as he lied down on the ground, and the staff disappears.

Lynx smirked. "Heh. Looks like your staff is gone." He then slams down the bladed portion of the naginata, and Levi grabs it. He struggles against the force.

"Tell me!" He said.

"I will not!" Levi said, and dark energy enveloped the naginata. "What the..." The dark naginata suddenly hits Lynx's face, making him gasp in pain.

"Damn it!" He said. He is suddenly brought down to the ground, with Levi and the naginata facing down on him.

"You lose." Levi said. Lynx growled.

"I will get you again... and I will KNOW!" Lynx said in anger, and he dissolved in ash. Levi sighed.

"I know you will... and I will always be there to stop you." He said, and turned to the party guests, who are in awe. They cheered.

"I guess this party wasn't that bad after all." Brittney said, smling.

Levi looked at Star. "Where's Marco?" He asked.

"Still throwing up."

"Oh. Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, he will be." Star went to Marco, placed his arm on her shoulder. "You done?" She asked him. Marco breathed heavily. "Yeah, I think." He said. The two then walked away.

"See you tomorrow!" Star said to Levi.

He smiled. He turned to Jackie.

"Let's go home, Kie." He said.

"Yeah." She said. They wrapped their arms around each other, and walked home.

A figure appeared in the air from a dark void, looking down at the two. "Heh... you're getting stronger now, Levi." He disappeared once more.

"Hmmm?" Levi said, stopped walking, and looked up, but he saw no one.

"What is it?" Jackie asked. He looked back at Jackie, and smiled. He leaned his head on Jackie's, who in turn, leaned on his shoulder.

"No... it's nothing. Let's just keep walking home."

And with that, they walked home once more, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had a hard time writing Levi into all of this. Seeing how he would be involved, what do do, all that. Even though this was my first rewrite, I have to say I had a blast in writing this.
> 
> Anyways, there will be more rewrites to come, especially those that are automatically vitally integral to the story. I will try to put them up in the order of when they were aired, but there will be exceptions. The next few chapters should be up in a few days. I might also put up two in one day.
> 
> Constructive criticism is warmly accepted. As I've said, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. Until then, everyone.


	5. Year 1 - Nightmares of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has been receiving multiple nightmares recently, and Jackie vows to help him with his problem. However, she experiences her own nightmare as well, as both try to confront their fears.

On a Sunday in Echo Creek, in the Thomas household, Levi and Jackie were in the living room, seated opposite each other, playing twenty questions. They haven't really gotten to know each other that much, despite the time they've had living together, so they decided to play the game to know more.

"Favorite color?" Levi asked.

"Green, or in other cases, Mint. You?" Jackie asked back.

"From you're eyes and that mint streak, it's somewhat obvious. Red."

"As I thought. It really suits you."

"Thanks. What's your parents like?"

"Well, in the first twelve years of my life, my parents were loving. They loved me as their precious daughter. They cared for me, and they've always been there for me. But, recently, they both had worked overseas, away from me. They didn't leave me a caretaker, so I pretty much had to do almost everything on my own, from cooking to cleaning. They visited me sometimes, but it's so few times that they did. Every month since their departure, they've always sent me money for the home, and for myself. Sometimes, I ask myself if I had any reason as to why they've worked overseas, away from me, and most importantly, away from each other. Also, in those few visits, it's always either just my mom or my dad, but never together. To this day, I still don't understand their reasons. It's been almost half a year since either one of them visited, and I just want them to be with me again, even for just a week, a day, even." Jackie finished her story, and she had now leaned on Levi's shoulder and cried.

"I miss them, Levi. I miss them so damn much. Do they even care for me now?" She added. Levi embraced her.

"They do. They love you, you know. A parent always loves their child unconditionally. I'm sure they'll see you again." He said.

Jackie then embraced him back.

"You're right... you're right. I know my parents. And I always know that they will visit me again. But... I just want to see them together again, with me... as a family." She said. Levi smiled.

"They will."

They both pulled away, and Jackie smiled at him, feeling a bit better at his words of reassurance.

"Levi?"

"Yes?"

"It's my turn now. What's your family like?"

"My family consisted of just me and my parents. My mom, Corrina Anne, is a very caring person. She values the lives of all the citizens of Plurix a lot. She's also very skilled as an archer, before she became queen. Those days had been in the past now, but, she still practices at least thrice every month, just to make sure that she hasn't lost her touch. She's also a skilled diplomat too. She always finds a way to make sure thet both sides are always in equal terms, and also make sure that the benefits would be equal too."

"Dad... well, for one, he was actually once an enemy of my home, according to my mom and my grandparents."

"Really?"

Levi chuckled. "Heh. Yeah. He's fiery, headstrong too. But he's very intelligent. While always on the front lines, he's actually regarded as one of the best strategists in the multiverse. So, how did my mom and dad meet and fall in love? That's a story I'll tell you soon... very soon..." He trailed off as he looked out the window, a forlorn look on his face.

"Levi? Is there anything wrong? Do you have anything else to talk about your family?" She asked, concerned.

Levi solemnly shook his head, looking back to Jackie.

"Sorry, Jackie... but, this is something you can't know... not yet at least. The only one person I've told is Star, and even she won't tell you if you try. She swore to secrecy unless I told her it's okay, or unless I told you myself."

Jackie nodded and smiled at him, understanding his words. "That's fine. I understand that. Now, it's your turn."

"Right. Favorite moment of your life?"

"The one time I did seven different skateboard tricks in one combo. Loved it! So, favorite food?"

"Wow, I have to admit, that's nice. Anyways, pizza. Favorite number?"

"8. It just feels right, to me. Ever played any sport?"

"An Earth sport, and that's chess. I like playing that game a lot now. Do you like anyone, currently?"

Jackie shook her head. "No... no one yet at least."

 _'But... it might change soon...'_ She thought.

"Night or morning?"

"Oh, definitely night. It's a lot more calmer at night, plus the silence is a bonus too."

"Yeah, I see your point, but I'm more of a morning person. The light helps, and so do the activeness of the morning, and it helps with my skateboarding too."

"I see yours too. But still, night's the best."

"No, the day is the best."

"No, it's the night."

"Nope. The day trumps out."

"Ha, you're kidding yourself if you think the night isn't better."

"Oh, so you're challenging me now, Yoren?"

"You bet I do."

"Hmph. Day."

"Night."

"Day."

"Night."

"Day, damn it!"

"Night!"

"DAY!"

"NIGHT!"

"DAY!"

"NIGHT!"

At this point, they were at each other's noses, their hot breaths felt by each other. They intensely stared at each other.

Their gazes softened, and then they smiled and began to laugh, which then became louder as they couldn't control their laughs and lied down opposite each other. They then rose up and looked at each other, still laughing, but lessened to a softer laugh.

"Man, to think we'd be screaming at each other about which time of the day is better." Levi said.

"I know. It's silly..." Jackie said.

... but it's funny too."

They noticed the time. 2:14 P.M..

Levi yawned. "Huh, I think I'm a bit sleepy at the moment."

"I'm still raring to go. But if you need to, then take a nap." Jackie suggested.

"Alright, I guess I will." Levi stood and began to walk.

"Hey, Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

Levi wanted to say something, but he decided against it. He shook his head.

"No, it's nothing."

Jackie looked confused, but she shook off her concerns.

"Well, get going, nightboy. You need to sleep right?"

Levi chuckled. "Nightboy, eh?"

Levi then continued walking upstairs to his room.

He left the door to his bedroom open, lied down on the bed, closed his eyes, and let sleep take over him.

Some time had passed, and Jackie went to Levi's room.

"Levi... you still sleeping... Levi?"

She saw a writhing Levi, still asleep, but fear was etched onto his face, gasping, mumbling words, trembling and slightly hyperventilating. It is clear that he is experiencing a nightmare, a deadly one at that.

Jackie gasped, hurriedly went up to his bed, and started shaking him to rouse him awake.

"Levi! Wake up! LEVI!" She screamed at him as she looked at him, her head above his. At the last call, Levi gasped, woke up, and screamed. He then rose up.

He looked around, and he stopped at her face. "Jackie... thank god." He leaned his head down and covered his face with his hands.

A look of concern washed over her face.

"Sounds like you had a nightmare." She said.

He closed his eyes, nodding. "Yeah. I had. I honestly thought that it was real." He said. He puts his hands down, and he looks at her.

"I think... I think I'm okay now..."

Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he screamed again. Jackie immediately held him, concerned and afraid for him, and she noticed his eyes, including his scleras, turn completely pure black. He then stopped screaming, and his eyes turned back into the normal shade of hazel.

"W-what was that?" She asked, shaken.

He breathed heavily, shaking his head. "I... I don't know. I mean, the pain... it was all so sudden. I just..."

Jackie lets go of him.

"That settles it." She said.

"What?" He said.

"Until these nightmares stop, I'm going to move to your room, and I'll be sleeping there."

"What?! Why do you need to do that? I can take it!"

"Because if this first nightmare is any indication, then your next ones will be just as bad."

"C'mon Jackie! This was just my first nightmare! I haven't had one in a long time... time... time..." Levi began to breathe heavily again, his eyes beginning to turn pure black again.

"This isn't good..." Jackie silently said, and then this time, darkness had taken over Levi's body. He screamed again in extreme pain. She saw the darkness hold him in a vice grip, but she also saw wisps of smoke coming out of his body.

The moment he had stopped screaming, his eyes once again turn back into hazel, and he falls unconscious from the mental pain.

Jackie sadly looked at him. "Levi..." She lays him down on the bed, and goes back to her room. Minutes later, she returned with a mattress and some pillows. She places them next to Levi's bed, and she lies down.

"Levi, what are you dreaming?" She silently asked to herself, as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Jackie was taking out food to cook with from the fridge, when she saw Levi come down from the stairs. He was looking worse for wear, though. His eyes were pale, and his face shows tiredness.

"Morning..." Levi yawned. "... Jackie."

"You're up. Thank goodness." She said as she began to fry up hotdogs.

He scratched his head. "Yeah, told you, just needed some sleep." He then went to the fridge, and took out a pitcher of water. He took a glass out, and he poured water on the glass. However, his eyes were so tired that he closed them, and he let the pitcher pour out the water, causing the glass to overfill. When he opened them two seconds later, his eyes widened.

"Crap!" He said, putting the near-empty pitcher on the table, and then grabbed a towel to wipe off the spilled water. When he was finished, he turned back to look at Jackie. She was still cooking, seemingly unaware. Breathing a sigh of relief, he lays his right arm on the table, and then he suddenly swings it right, hitting the glass of watter, causing it to fall to the ground, with a resounding shatter.

Both teens flinched at the sound. They both turned to each other, and Levi closed his eyes in shame, shaking his head, while Jackie sighed.

 _'This is going to be a long day.'_ They both thought.

At school, the two of them sat next to each other in class, as Miss Skullnick passed the paper for the test.

"No talking, no passing of notes, no borrowing of anything, and NO cheating. Any questions?"

No response. "Now, you may begin answering now." She said, sitting on her chair, watching the students.

Levi was having a hard time focusing on the questions, as he still lacked the rest he needed.

Jackie meanwhile, was answering the questions, while subtly glancing at Levi. She noticed him shake his head numerous times before answering the question.

Back with Levi, he was now halfway through the test. He subtly looked at Jackie, who was busy answering her questions. He turned back to his paper, and he silently chuckled.

 _'Should I just wing it?'_ He thought. He shook his head immediately after. _'No. That isn't me. Despite the lack of rest, I do not do these kinds of stuff.'_

With renewed determination, he immediately gets back to answering.

One hour passes.

"Alright, pass your papers!" Miss Skullnick said, and the students did as told.

"Alright brats. Class is over. You're all dismissed!" She said as the bell rang.

The students exited the classroom. Levi held his temples as he inhaled. Jackie draped her arm around him.

"You okay?" Someone asked him. The two looked up and saw Marco and Star.

Levi groaned. "Ugh, not really. It isn't helping with that test either. But, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure? We're done with classes anyway, so we can take you two home." Marco said.

"No, Marco. You still have your blue belt test next Saturday, right?" Levi asked, to which Marco nodded.

"Go. You still need to prepare. I'll be fine." Levi said.

Star shook her head. "Not without taking you home, Levi." She said, and went to raise him up.

"C'mon Marco. Let's take him home." She said. Marco nodded once more, and the four took their stuff and walked out of the school.

Marco, despite the situation, was trying hard not to stutter, as he was next to Jackie as they walked home.

 _'Just gotta make sure I don't get nervous around her. I mean... she's just Jackie Lynn Thomas after all. Who's my crush... who might not notice me anyway...'_ Marco thought.

"So Marco..." Jackie began, breaking Marco's train of thought.

 _ _'_ Crap!' _Marco thought. _'Stay calm Diaz... stay calm...'_ He was slightly shaking, but Star held his hand. He looked at her. She smiled and nodded at him. Marco nodded, and breathed calmly. He turned to Jackie.

"Yeah, Jackie?" He asked.

"Levi said that you have that karate test, right?"

He nodded. "Yup. What is it?"

"Who are you up against?"

At that question, Marco's face darkened and looked down. "It's that stupid Jeremy Birnbaum. That idiot thinks he has it all, just because his parents pay for his stuff."

"Sounds like he's bad news."

"Yup, he is. I have to ask you something, Jackie."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Will you and Levi come and watch?"

"Of course we will. We're your friends. Right Levi?" She turned to him. He was breathing heavily, but he looked at them and smiled. He then gave Marco a thumbs up.

"You can count us on that. We'll be there." Levi said.

Marco smiled. "Thanks guys. Cheer me on, alright?" The two nodded.

They then arrived at Jackie's house.

"Thanks for taking us home, you two." Jackie said. Star smiled at them.

"It was nothing. We're just doing what friends do." She said.

"You get better, okay Levi?" Marco said to him.

"Don't worry about me Marco. You just keep working on your karate, okay?" Levi said to him.

"Gotcha, Levi."

Levi and Jackie walked to the front door, while Star and Marco walked back home. Star waved goodbey at them. "See you two tomorrow!" She said. The two waved as well.

They then walked into the house. Levi and Jackie went into their respective rooms. They both put down their stuff and then went back to the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Jackie asked him.

"Tired. I'm really tired." Levi said and lied down on the couch.

"Hold on. I'll get you some water and meds." Jackie said and left, leaving Levi there.

 _'The past twenty four hours have been hectic for me. I haven't gotten nightmares since I was eight. But these nightmares are at a whole new level. Why? Why are these happening all so suddenly?'_ He wondered. Jackie then returned holding a glass of water and medicine. He sat up.

"Here. This should alleviate the pain for now." She told him.

"Thanks." He told her and took the glass and medicine. He then drank them. He then lied back down. She then sat down and placed his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry I put you up to this, Jackie." Levi said and looked up at her and sadly frowned. "I didn't really think it'd be this bad..." He was then cut off.

"Don't be, Levi. It isn't your fault." She simply said. It surprised him, but he softly smiled.

They both closed their eyes as they went to sleep for the afternoon. He didn't receive nightmares on that day.

The next few days weren't as bad as the first day he received his nightmares, but it still took a toll on him. He was tired physically and mentally, he looked pale and weak, but he still went to school at his insistence. And it concerned his best friend a lot. She only wondered why he would risk himself.

However, Thursday afternoon, it all came to a crashing halt.

* * *

Class had just ended and everyone was just coming out of their classrooms. Jackie, Janna, and Levi were talking to each other about various topics while walking out.

"So Janna, what's your plans for the weekend?" Levi asked.

"Not much, really. Maybe just stay at home. I mean, my parents don't really have any plans either." Janna said. "How about you two? Any plans?"

"Other than going to see Marco on his blue belt trial next weekend, nothing else for this weekend, really." Jackie said.

"Maybe dimension exploring, but..." Levi spoke, but he suddenly stopped.

"Levi? Something wrong?" Janna asked.

He coughed, but he then spoke, "Losing... consciousness... too... exhausted..." He then fell forward.

"LEVI!" They both said, and caught him before he crashed to the ground.

They both looked at him, and they saw his eyes closed, and his body even paler. Their eyes widened.

"Oh god. His body just shut down." Jackie said, panicked.

"We gotta take him home. Let's go!" Janna said. They carried him and ran.

They then got to Jackie's house. They immediately laid his body on the couch.

"What happened?" Another voice called out. The two turned and saw Star and Marco.

"His body just... shut down. All that exhaustion took a toll on him. And it became too much." Janna explained.

"Damn it... why... why did he still go?" Jackie said. Janna placed her right arm around Jackie.

"Can you do something with your wand, Star?" Marco asked her.

"I don't know, but I'll try." Star said.

She then chanted softly, and a blue glow appeared on her wand and was sent to Levi's body. The glow was then sucked into his body.

"There. It should put away some of his exhaustion. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do." She said.

"That's okay, Star." Janna said.

About twenty minutes passed as they watched over him.

"We gotta go, Janna. We'll be back here tomorrow." Marco said. Janna nodded.

"Alright. Thanks for your help, Star."

"No problem." She said, and they both left.

Janna looked at the two.

 _'The best thing I can do is watch over them. I better call my mom to let her know.'_ Janna thought.

She took out her cellphone and went to the kitchen. She then called her mom. It kept beeping until her mother picked up her call.

"Hello, mom?... Yeah, I'm okay. Listen, I'm gonna stay over at Jackie's house for the night... One of my friends went down sick. Jackie's watching over him. I thought that the best thing I can do is watch over him as well, Jackie too. Is that okay?... Thanks mom... I'll be safe... love you too." She then ended the call.

When she came back, she saw both of them sleeping, holding hands. She smiled. She took a picture.

"I'll be keeping this. Now... I wonder what Jackie's got at the fridge..."

Outside the house, on a hill, the figure who had been watching them recently appeared once more. He chuckled.

"Stage one... set."

* * *

Jackie woke up. She looked around, and she saw nothing but an empty field. However, she saw Levi, looking at the sky. She rushed at him.

"Levi!" Jackie said. Levi turned and saw her as she hugged him. Despite his surprise, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're here. I didn't expect you." He said to her.

"I didn't either. But, I'm glad you're safe." She said.

He sadly looked down. "Jackie, don't you know where we are?" He asked. Jackie shook her head.

Suddenly, the ground shook, then cracked, and the duo fell through the fissure. Then, they stopped falling, and they floated.

"Jackie, we're in my dreamscape. Or my nightmarish world, as it is currently." He said. Her eyes widened.

"I... I... I don't get it. How?" She asked him.

"I don't know either, but I must've pulled you in while we were both asleep." He surmised.

Then suddenly, Levi disappeared. She looked around for him, until she saw a bright spot. She approached it, and saw him there, at the school. She tried to get inside, but it proved useless. The best she could do is just wait and watch...

_Levi walked with Jackie as recess time ended._

_"You sure you got your homework?" He asked her._

_She nodded."Yeah. I have it."_

_"Then let's go-" He was then cut off by a blast of fire that hit him._

_He yelled in pain._

_"Who the hell..." He trailed off as he saw what was approaching him: a swarm of ants._

_"Oh no... oh no... oh no, oh no!" He said as he backed away._

_There was one fear that had stuck with him since he was eight: a swarm of ant-llike creatures, especially when they begin to envelop on his body. It had happened when he went exploring with his parents to the forests of Plurix, when he had unintentionally drifted off away from his parents. Then, when he realized that he was lost, he stayed in one place, and it happened to be next to a hill full of those creatures. All so suddenly, they came out of their home and attacked him. He tried to fight them off, but as he was only eight years old, there was nothing he could do. The tiny creatures quickly and overwhelmingly enveloped his body, and that was when his fear developed. He was only llucky that his parents found him in time, but the damage had been done. Since the event, he has refused to go to the forest to this day._

_He backed away to a corner, as he was surrounded by ants. He desperately looked around for Jackie, and he saw her, unconscious._

_The ants then began to swarm him._

_"No, get away, get away, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled out as he tried to pry away the ants on his body._

_However, the ants were becoming too much for him, and he all but whimpered in fear. The ants enveloped his entire body._

_Suddenly, a blast from inside blew away the ants._

_Levi changed. His entire body has now become pure black, with white markings on his arms, legs, and neck. His clothing also changed to black. But what was most frightening was his eyes. The color of his eyes changed, with the whites becoming black, and his irises becoming white, and looked soulless._

_Then, he spotted a flying creature. It had six arms, huge wings, and its body was entirely purple. WIthout warning, he rushed at it. The creature dodged the charge, and shot him with purple webbing. It caught him, but he easily destroyed the webbing. But suddenly, the winged creature held onto his shoulders, and they flied high into the air. He glared at the smiling creature, and powered out of her grip. However, just before he fell from the sky, he conjured a dagger, and stabbed through the creature's torso, mere inches away from hitting its heart. He held on to it as they began to descend to the ground._

_When they had crashed, Levi stood up, and went to see the fallen creature. Upon seeing it, Levi's eyes widened._

_The 'creature' he had stabbed was actually Star._

_And then everything changed. He turned back to normal, and he immediately held Star's body._

_"No... no... damn it... I'm sorry Star!" He said._

_"Someone! Someone help me! PLEASE!"_

_"SOMEONE SAVE STAR!"_

_He heard faint breathing, and he looked down, and saw Star looking at him._

_"Not... your... fault..." Star said._

_"I'm so sorry Star! I... I..."_

_He stopped talking, and then he concentrated his energies onto his hand. Once finished, he placed his hand over Star's wound. When he took off his hand, he saw the wound covered by his energy, and the bleeding stopped._

_"That should help for now."_

_He laid Star down, and went to Jackie. She sat up and saw him running to her._

_"Jackie! Are you okay?" He asked._

_"I'm... okay. What happened?"_

_He didn't speak, and only led her to Star._

_"I... oh god Star!"_

_Star only peacefully slept._

_"I didn't know... I wasn't in control... But I was able to save her... But... Star... I'm so sorry..." Levi couldn't help the tears in his eyes as he closed them._

_"You saved her from dying. You gave her a chance. She can still live. It isn't your fault." Jackie said to him, and hugged him._

_He opened his eyes as everything disappeared._

* * *

Levi then looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"I did not expect that." He heard a voice speak. He knew who it was.

"You're safe... thank goodness." He said and turned around to see Jackie.

"That was only a nightmare, Levi. It wasn't real." She reminded him.

"Sometimes, the nightmares you experience are so realistic that it makes you think that they're actually happening. I didn't know what was going on in my mind when I had changed. But when I saw Star... I broke out of it. I don't even know why I changed." He said.

"Well, you're here now. You're back here. With me." She said to him.

"I know."

"So from that nightmare, are you afraid of ants?"

Levi then explained what the incident.

"I get it. It's understandable." She said.

"I'm glad."

"So what happens now?" She asked him.

Before Levi could say another word, Jackie disappeared.

He looked around and saw a bright light, and approached it. There, he saw Jackie talking to two people.

"Oh no... if what she had seen was any indication, now she's gonna have a nightmare..."

It was all Levi could say.

_"I don't get it... why?" Jackie said as she looked at two people._

_"Because we had to, honey."_

_"'Because you had to?' Is that really the best excuse you two have?!'_

_"We're sorry, Jackie." They both said, and left her._

_When they were gone, Jackie cried out her tears as she visibly deflated._

_"Damn it... I already lost my best friend. Now my parents just up and left me for good?! Why? Why does this happen?! WHY!" She lashed out._

_Abandonment. Everyone is afraid to be left alone, but Jackie fears it more than most people. Ever since her parents had seemingly left her, she had always been afraid that anyone she makes a personal connection with will leave her in the end, so, despite her status as a 'cool' kid, she only made very few true friends, which she had in Janna and Hope. However, Levi had the most profound effect on her ever since they had met. They always had each other's back, they supported each other a lot, and they've shared secrets that they've never told to anyone else, other than Star, in Levi's case. When Levi had seemingly left her, it had affected her a lot than anyone else had expected. Her parents fully abandoning her had been the straw that broke the camel's back._

_Secretly, she had an inferiority complex as well since then. She has hidden it very well, hiding it from most people. But sometimes, she had unknowingly revealed it in her darkest times. She felt, according to her, lucky that it was only shown to her closest friends._

_Now... now that both links in her life had all but left her... she felt that she had nothing left._

_She then breathed calmly, and then sadly looked down._

_"That's it for me. There's nothing left." She said._

_Over the next few days, Jackie had changed altogether. She became more silent, more reclusive, and most of all, uncaring. It was concerning for a lot of her friends._

_"Hey Jackie, wanna come over to my place?"_

_"Yo Jackie, wanna head to the park with me?"_

_"Jackie, you got any plans?"_

_"Jackie... what happened to you?"_

_She ignored everything._

_Then, the day had arrived._

_She stood over a cliff overlooking the city._

_"Please... let me hear his voice one more time..." She said, and slowly walked closer and closer to the edge._

_"Just one second, and that's it..."_

_"Jackie! Don't do it!" His voice came to her._

_"W-what?" She wondered, and turned around, and saw him._

_"I'm sorry I wasn't there! As your best friend I should've been there! But I wasn't, and I'm sorry!" Levi said to her._

_"Levi... how..."_

_"Please Jackie... don't do this..." He said._

_She couldn't say anything. She backed away, but she slipped, and nearly fell, if not for Levi hugging her for dear life._

_She felt his tears._

_"You still have a reason to live. There's so many people still waiting there for you. I'm waiting for you. I don't want to lose you. So please don't die!" He held her tighter._

_Jackie only stood motionless. And then, she spoke._

_"I... oh god... what was I thinking?" She held him as well, as she cried with him, holding him tight as well._

_Then everything disappeared._

* * *

Jackie saw Levi with a shocked expression, while she still held hers.

"I... I didn't... oh my god..." He said, and they both rushed to hug each other.

"I will never leave you, Jackie." He said to her.

"I... I won't leave you either." She said.

And then, everything changed.

They now stood outside a dilapidated building. They both pulled away to look at it.

"Do you know this?" Jackie asked him.

"I don't know. My nightmares make up some twisted stuff, but this one's new. I haven't experienced this one at all." He answered. They went inside the building.

They quietly walked around. They both saw a man in his early thirties wearing an old uniform.

"Who's that?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should get a bit closer." Levi said, and they both went closer to the man. The man had looked down. The two did as well, and they saw two men. The first one was wearing a red full-body armor, with a dark navy undershirt and shorts. He was at his mid-forties, and he held red-irised eyes. The second one wore similar clothing, except for the armor, which the man didn't have. He was in his early thirties, and he has normal brown-irised eyes.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" The armored man said. "HOW?! I WILL BE RESURRECTED... ONLY TO BE DEFEATED AGAIN?!"

"I'm sorry, master Quaranius, but the prophecy indicates so."

The armored man, now named Quaranius, calmed down. "To think... years of my rule, and I will be defeated twice. Gelrin, my most loyal ally, I can feel my eminent defeat, that which is unfortunately clear to me, but I will not let a second one befall me!" Quaranius said.

"I deeply apologize sir... but this is how it must be." The second man, Gelrin, sadly said.

"No need to be apologetic. I have sensed this defeat early on. However..." Quaranius said, but then paused.

"Sir... someone is here." Gelrin said.

"I know. I detected his presence already the moment he had arrived."

"Shit!" The man whispered, which both Levi and Jackie heard.

"Go, Gelrin. You have been most loyal. You may leave the war if you must. And I apologize for the pain it caused to you."

"I... thank you, master." He said, and then quickly left.

The spy was slowly sneaking away.

"No use now, spy. I already sensed your presence. I know where you are." Quaranius said, and he flashed to the man, surprising the spy, and the duo.

 _'He's fast!'_ They both thought. They then saw him pick up the spy by his neck.

"Hmph. My enemies could've at least sent a spy who could fight. But no, they sent instead a coward."

"I will never surrender to you!" The spy said. Quaranius madly laughed.

"You fool. You already have." He said, and took out a small dagger. He stabbed at his torso, hitting his heart. The spy held his chest after he had been released, but Quaranius slashed his neck. A green essence flew away from his body, sent to the sky. The spy fell forward, dead.

Quaranius jumped back down. He cackled madly. He didn't speak, but he unsheathed his weapons, two onyx sickles, as many other soldiers came through and charged towards him. He grinned and charged as well towards them.

Levi and Jackie only watched in shock as the carnage and destruction unfolded. They both saw a bolt strike one of the pillars of the building, and sensed the building almost collapsing. "Let's get out of here!" Jackie said, and they both ran.

Falling debris had then followed soon after. They ran faster.

"Look, I see an exit!" Jackie said.

They both ran towards it, and they jumped the gap to the exit, and a flash of white light enveloped them.

They both then woke up, still holding hands. They had slept the entire previous afternoon and night.

"That was..." Jackie spoke.

"... crazy. I know." Levi said.

Levi felt no more exhaustion, both physically and mentally. His appearance had changed. He wasn't as pale and weakly as he was before.

"But, I think it's over." He added. He turned to Jackie, who was looking down.

"I almost thought that nightmare was real. But one thing was real, and that's the fact that I'm weak. I can't believe I went down so low..." Jackie said, but was unexpectedly hugged by Levi.

"Don't you ever say that, Jackie. You're strong too. You just need to believe in yourself. Like how you're good in skateboarding. You're very confident, and if you can be confident in your skateboarding skills, then you can be confident anywhere." He calmly said. Jackie widened her eyes, but she returned his embrace.

"You're right. I can believe in myself. Thanks, Levi." She said. Levi smiled. "You just needed a pep talk. No harm done, right?"

Jackie nodded.

Then, when they remembered that the day is Friday, realization dawned on their faces.

"WE'RE LATE!" They both said.

"Nah, don't worry." Someone voiced out, and they both saw Janna holding a nacho chip, which she then ate it.

"Why's that?" They both asked her.

"I explained it to our teacher, and they gave us the permission to be absent today. No one else knows. And by us, I mean you two, me, Star, and Marco." Janna explained.

"Star and Marco?" They both asked.

"Yup!" Star said as she appeared along with Marco. They both held plates of nachos as they placed them on the table.

"We figured that maybe the food will help you get your strength back. So I made my special nachos!" Marco said.

"Wow... you guys would do that for us?" Levi asked.

"Of course. That's what friends are for, right?" Star said.

The two smiled at the three. Then, Levi's stomach rumbled. He blushed in embarrassment. "Guess I'm hungry." He said, and then Jackie's stomach rumbled as well. Jackie blushed. "Well, you're not the only one." She said.

They all laughed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Marco said, and they all went to eat.

Outside the house, the figure finished his observation. He then chuckled and stood up. "Stage one, complete. Stage two, set." He ominously said. He disappeared in a void once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Arm's up next.  
> Comment below your thoughts.


	6. Year 1 - Monster Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marco breaks his arm while preparing for his test, Star tries to fix it with magic, causing disastrous results.

It had been almost a week since Levi's nightmares ended. It was Thursday in Echo Creek.

At Marco's house, he had been preparing for his blue belt test, crushing wooden planks, while Star watched.

"HIII-YAAHH!" He screamed, striking his arm down on the wooden plank, crushing it with ease.

"I'm not sure as to how crushing wooden planks with your arms help with preparing for your blue belt test, Marco. I mean, it might do you more harm than good." Star commented, looking at him in confusion.

"It's to test your arm strength and durability, Star."

"I don't know, Marco... but I do like wood being crushed! Wood's the worst!" She said excitedly.

"Star, Star, you have to learn that karate is all about honor and discipline." He calmly said, looking at her.

"And what was it you're saying that you'll kick Jeremy's butt on Saturday? That isn't exactly being honorable and disciplined, you know. You're bragging."

"I... well... look, Jeremy's a very unfair guy. That's reasonable enough. I mean come on, his parents buy him special equipment and private lessons for crying out loud! Wouldn't that give him an unfair advantage over the rest of us?"

'Well, when you look at it that way, Jeremy does need to be taught a lesson."

"Yeah, and he'll get a lesson courtesy of me, and he'll have a taste of this!"

Marco took three wooden planks and stacked it on the two standing cinderblocks.

"HIII-YAHHH!" He yelled and proceeded to strike down on the wooden planks. However, he did not notice that his arm was aimed on the parts of the plank supported by the cinderblock.

His right arm impacted on the block. It didn't take long for Marco to scream in immense pain, and he held his arm, as he lied down.

"MARCO!" Star said, and went to him. She quickly draped his left arm around her, and stood up.

"Star, hold my arm- OW! Slowly!"

"Sorry Marco!"

They both carefully walked downstairs.

Marco's parents, Rafael and Angie, saw them, along with Levi and Jackie.

"Marco!" They all said, rushing to him.

"Are you okay, mijo?" Rafael asked.

"Ow... yeah, except... I broke my arm." Marco said.

At that, they all gasped.

"We must take him to the hospital!" Angie said.

They all nodded, and Rafael went to start the car, leaving the rest.

"What the hell happened, man?" Levi asked.

"Ow... I was preparing for my blue belt test... and then, ow... I had accidentally struck my arm on the concrete block, which broke the bones in my arm." Marco explained, looking at his pained arm.

"That must've hurt a lot. But be careful next time, mijo." Angie told him.

"Yeah, I will mom. I'll make sure to look where I'm aiming." Marco said.

"C'mon kids, the car is set. Let's go." Rafael said as he came back.

Everyone nodded, and went to the car.

Seconds later, they were driven off to the hospital.

* * *

 

Marco placed his unbroken left arm on his forehead. After the visit to the hospital, he had been given a cast on his broken right arm. Star, well, being Star, used her colored pens to write get well statements on the cast. Right now, they were both at Star's room, with Marco lying down on her bed.

"This is a disaster! If I don't fight Jeremy on Saturday, then he'll say I wussed out, he'll never live it down, and I'll be embarrassed forever! Especially since Jackie and Levi will be there." Marco said.

Meanwhile, across the room, Star was changing her hairstyles by using her wand.

"Pigtails... ponytails... pigtails... ponytails..." She said as she used her wand on her hair.

Marco, seeing Star's use of the wand...

Meanwhile, Jackie and Levi were walking home, choosing to do so instead of going with the Diaz's and Star to their house. Levi felt a shiver in the back of his neck. He stopped walking, and Jackie did so too, looking at him expectantly.

"I'm having a feeling that Marco thought up of a bad idea, and Star's gonna mess up said idea." Levi said.

"Why's that?" Jackie asked.

"Well, considering that Marco's test is on Saturday, and he broke his arm today, he'll be trying to get Star's help with her magic, and she'll say the wrong magic spell, and by Pyrith something bad will happen to Marco."

Jackie shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe we'll see what happened to them tomorrow."

* * *

"Wait a minute... that's it!" Marco said.

"What, what is it?" Star asked.

"You could use your magic wand to do a bone-healing spell!" He said.

"I don't know Marco... those kinds of spells are not in my department, but... if you want, I can give you a pretty wicked set of pigtails!" She said, and she used her wand on her hair again, causing a combination of pigtails and ponytails. She looked at the mirror. "Heh, oops."

"Pigtails?" He groaned.

As Star used her wand on her hair to change it back to pigtails, she gasped, remembering a certain thing.

"Wait... I do have a magic instruction book. Maybe I can find a bone-healing spell for your arm." She said.

Star then walked over to her bed and crouched under it, reaching out to take a big dusty book.

"Wait... all this time you had a instruction book on your wand?" He asked her.

"Yup! Whenever the holders of the wand learn and master a new spell, they write it down here." She explained.

She opened the book. A dust cloud formed, and Star coughed. "However, it's a complete disorganized mess... it'll take forever for me to... oh, there it is!" She spotted the spell.

"Really? You got it?" Marco asked. Star nodded.

"It's in an ancient secret language, it seems." Star noted. She stood up. "But anyways..."

 _"Releasio... Demonius... Infestica!"_ Star chanted with a grin, as a beam of purple-and-green light emanated from the wand, hitting Marco's arm.

"I... I can feel it! My fingers are tingling! I think it's working!"

Marco expected a fixed up arm. Instead, what he got was a _huge_ tentacle arm.

Marco's face turned from delight to horror, and screamed.

Star gasped in horror. She began to turn the pages. "I can fix this, I can fix this!" As she continued turning the pages, Marco whimpered and looked at the tentacle arm in horror, as it wildly swung around.

"There has to be a spell to change it!" Star said as she kept on flipping the pages.

The arm swung the book out of the room, and the duo only looked at each other, and then at the arm, and then back at each other in shock and horror.

Meanwhile, the book landed in front of Levi and Jackie's feet as they walked.

"What's this?" Jackie wondered as Levi crouched and inspected the book.

"This is... this is Star's spellbook! Something must've happened at their house!"

"We better get to there!" She said, and Levi held her hand.

He took the book, and said to her, "Hold on."

Darkness enveloped the two, and they flew to Marco's house. They landed at Star's room, and the darkness disappeared. The two looked at the sight in shock as the arm limped and stopped moving.

Levi regained his bearings first, and he smirked and told Jackie, "Told you it would happen."

Jackie's response was to punch his arm. "Not the right time, man." She told him.

* * *

Marco was _not_ having a good morning at all. First, he was met with a smack of the monster arm on his head, along with the slime that comes with it, covering him with both, disgusting him. Next, as he took a bath, with the arm swinging around, it smacked away the soap he held and upped the water temperature to high levels of heat, causing him to burn red with pain. Lastly, as he changed into his daily clothes, the arm ripped his first hoodie, causing him to carefully change while keeping the arm at bay. He came away after two of his hoodies were ripped apart.

Now, he was at the breakfast table, holding his toast, when his arm slapped away the said toast before he could eat, let alone take a bite. He groaned.

Star came down, looking _very_ frazzled and restless, and sat down.

She yawned. "Morning Marco, morning monster arm. I was up all night working on it, but I still can't find a spell." She was about to take her glass of orange juice, before the arm grabbed it and poured the contents over Marco's head and threw it away, causing the glass to break.

From the kitchen, Angie called out to them, "Don't worry you two! I'll take care of it. You both best get to school."

They both sighed. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ They both thought before leaving with their stuff for school.

They arrived at school, meeting up with Levi.

"Where's Jackie?" Star asked, wondering where the skateboarder is.

"She went with Janna and Hope. You look tired, _very_ tired, Star." Levi answered.

"Eh, this is nothing, Levi." She said, before she yawned.

"Let's just get going, you two." Marco said to them before walking in.

The two followed him.

In Math class, miss Skullnick handed out test papers to the students.

"You all know the rules. Any questions?" She asked.

Marco raised his arm. Well, his monster arm raised itself for him. "Yes, um... can I be excused?" He asked.

"No, mister Diaz. Having a monster arm isn't an excuse for not taking my test." She said. Marco lowered his head and sighed in exasperation.

She looked around. "Now, if no one else has questions, you may all begin... NOW!" She said.

Marco took his pen and started to solve and write the answers on the paper. However, the arm was wildly swinging around him, interfering with his solving and his focus. Thankfully, he prevented the arm from placing itself on the paper, or else it wouldn't have been readable. Despite that, he still had to answer the test, which now gave him a harder time.

About one hour later, miss Skullnick called out, "Time's up everyone!"

"B-b-b-b-but-but-but..." Marco stammered, as he only answered half of the questions. Nonetheless, Skullnick took his paper.

"No excuses, mister DIaz. I'm a troll, and you don't see me complaining." She said to him, and left the classroom.

 _'If it was an unmoving arm then I wouldn't be having a hard time here!'_ Marco said to himself, glaring at the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Levi, shaking his head.

"No use now, Marco. Let's get to gym class." Levi said. He sighed, but he walked with him to the changing room.

"Okay, class, all you have to do is climb this rope in the alloted time." The coach, Coach Clive, said to them.

"Both girls and boys have a minute and thirty. Let's start with Johnson and Diaz." He said.

"No use in complaining..." Marco muttered to himself, before heading off to the rope base. Janna looked at him with a smirk. Marco only rolled his eyes at her.

"I win, I get your keys again. You win, well..." Janna said.

"Whatever, Janna." He said.

They both rubbed their hands... well, Janna did. Marco clasped his hand and the end of his monster arm together.

"Ready, set, GO!" Coach said and blew the whistle. They both then jumped on the rope and began to climb. Janna was steadily ascending to the ceiling, while Marco was also climbing up, but the arm was making it harder for him to climb up. Soon enough, Marco was steadily climbing up while keeping the arm at bay. However, by the time he was able to do so, Janna had already gotten to the end of the rope.

"Johnson finishes with forty-five seconds. C'mon Diaz!" Coach said.

 _'Damn it, this arm is just killing me here! Getting... sluggish... should I... should I fall?'_ Marco thought in despair as the arm was tiring him.

"Go Marco!" Star cheered.

"Go for it, Marco!" Levi said.

"You can do it Marco!" Jackie cheered.

Janna, sitting at the beam holding the ropes, told Marco, "C'mon Marco. You've beaten me here before. Will you just give up because of some tentacle arm? Come on Marco!"

_'They're right. I can't let this arm put me down! C'mon Diaz, you've faced worse than this!'_

Marco, spurred on by their words, and his renewed determination, climbed higher and faster, undeterred by the arm, blocking it. Eventually, Marco reached the top.

"Diaz finishes with a minute and two seconds. Not bad you two." Coach said. They both climbed down.

"Not bad, Marco. But you know our deal." Janna told him, smirked, and ran for the changing room.

"Are you serious, Janna?! Come on!" Marco ran as well, going after her.

"Next, Wong and Yoren, to the ropes!"

A few hours later, Levi, Star, and Marco were walking in the cafeteria, holding their trays, looking for a place to sit, while Marco struggles to keep the arm at bay from destroying his lunch. They finally found a place to sit, but soon they found a crowd being formed.

Levi and Marco looked at each other and nodded.

"I know what you're both gonna do. I'll just watch it from here. You both go." Star reassuringly said and gave them a smile.

With that, the two boys walked over to the crowd. There, they saw at the center was Lars, and a short nerdy kid holding his lunch tray. Lars was grinning like the bully he was, and the short kid was looking at him nervously.

"Hey kid. I got a joke for ya." Lars said to him.

"What?" The kid asked.

"What's the most important meal of the day?"

"Um... huh?"

Lars then slapped the kid's lunch tray from his hands.

"It's breakfast!" He said and then laughed.

The kid nervously laughed, and said, "Th-That's a good one Lars... yeah..." he then leaned down to get his tray, and Lars shoved his face on the pink frosting on the cupcake on the tray. Lars laughed.

Levi looked at Marco, and his eyes told him _'Let me handle this first.'_ Marco nodded. He walked up front and asked the crowd, "Hey, mind if I talk?"

No one responded, and he smirked. "Good." He then turned to Lars. "I always love a good joke, and I don't even need to hear one, because this guy here is the damn joke."

The crowd chuckled.

"Hey, I mean no disrespect to you, mister Big Shot Bully, but where did you get off harassing short, smart kids like this one here, hm? The internet?"

"Hey... um, I'm-"

"Yeah, I know, Lard... since your name's Lars and you're fat like a pig, I figured, why don't I just call you Lard, eh?"

The crowd laughed at that. Lars grew angry at that.

"Seriously, where did you get that joke, Lard? That's the worst joke I've ever heard in my life! Even worse than that overused joke about the Bulls, which you are one."

The crowd laughed louder. Lars felt his anger boil over, and he threw a punch at Levi, who easily dodged the attack. Lars tried again to punch him, but he caught the bully's fist. He roughly pushes it down.

"Here's the thing, Lard. You know what you are? You're nothing more than a bully who hurts people for no reason, a bully who loves to make fun of others just to make you feel good, and you're nothing more than someone who doesn't deserve to be at the bottom of someone else's shoes. You deserve to be at the bottom of the ground. And that's the truth." He said, the tone being colder and colder as he spoke.

The crowd gasped. Lars, finally fed up, ran after Levi, who smirked and ran as well. Levi stopped at Marco. The arm then swung and punched Lars.

"What the?!" Lars said in surprise, before being hit nine more times. He then ran away crying.

"Unless you realize your mistakes, _which I don't think you will_... you will never earn my respect, or anyone else's." Levi darkly said. The monster arm then picked up the kid and wiped off the frosting from his face.

"I am in your debt, you two." The kid said before being pushed aside by Ferguson.

"You two are heroes!" Ferguson exclaimed, and the crowd cheered. Levi walked away and back to Star.

"Why'd you come back?" Star asked him. Levi shrugged.

"I only riled up the kid real bad. Besides, Marco deserves this." He said.

They turned to the crowd.

 _'Gotta admit, the arm is kinda cool.'_ Jackie thought. "Can I check out that arm?" She asked Marco.

"Uhhhh... sure... why not." Marco said, and the arm went to Jackie, Hope, and Janna.

"I want it to be my boyfriend!" Janna said while touching the arm. Hope also did the same.

"High five!" Jackie said, and she and the arm did so. Marco smiled.

Levi turned to Star. "We better eat. It's gonna get cold." He said, and the two did so.

 _'That arm... I can feel that it's up to no good. Something isn't right with that arm.'_ Levi thought.

* * *

Later that night, at Star's room, Marco was lying down on Star's bed, playing with the tentacle arm, while Star was searching through her spellbook.

"I got it! A reverse tentacle spell... I think." She said.

"I think you should practice that spell on something first." Marco suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Star said reaching down. "It's a good thing I have a lot of potted plants." She then took one out and placed it on the table.

 _"Incoming Call From... Levi Yoren."_ The magic mirror in Star's room said in an automated voice.

"Accept call." Star said.

"Hey Star. Hey Marco." Levi said.

"Hey, Levi." They both said.

"What'cha doing?" He asked.

"I'm practicing the spell that will return Marco's arm to normal."

"I'm just playing with this cool arm."

 _"Returnio... Armius... Normalritecus!"_ Star said, a beam of yellow striking the plant, burning it to a crisp. Star shuddered, Marco gulped, and Levi widened his eyes.

"I'm gonna go to bed now. 'Night Star." Marco said and left the room.

Star then took out another potted plant. "Don't worry! I'll get it!" She said.

 _"Returnius... Armius... Normalrinny!"_ She said again, a beam of light red striking the plant. However, instead of burning, the plant exploded.

"Yikes..." Star said, a bit shocked.

"We're heading to your house tomorrow, Star. Just... don't overdo it, okay?" He said to her. She paid no mind to him and took out another plant. Levi sighed. "Goodnight Star. Be careful." He said, and ended the call.

"How's Star doing?" Jackie asked.

"Not good." Levi said.

The next day, Saturday, Levi and Jackie went over to the Diaz household.

"Hello there, you two." Rafael cheerily said.

"Morning, Mister Diaz." The two said. "Is Star and Marco there?" Jackie asked.

"They're upstairs." Rafael said.

"Okay, thanks Mister Diaz!" Levi said as they walked in and went upstairs, before they saw a yellow and green blur run past them. They followed to Marco's room.

"Six hundred seventy-three... six hundred seventy-four... six hundred seventy-five..." Marco was doing push-ups with monster arm at his room, as Star slammed the door open.

"MARCO I DID IT! I DID IT! I FOUND THE SPELL!" Star said, jumping up and down.

Marco laughed. "Hey guys, I think this arm can actually help me take out Jeremy!" He said. He raises his monster arm and aims it at nine wooden planks stacked on top of each. "HIIII-YAHHHH!" He slams down the arm, crushing all of them. He wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Wait... you're gonna fight Jeremy with _that_? I don't know Marco... that sounds kinda unfair."

Hearing at that, Marco's expression turned dark and he slowly approached Star. "Ohhhhh I see. It's funny because you never had a problem using magic when it benefits _you_. But when it benefits _me_ , you want to take it away! How is this unfair?" He said to her.

Star became fearful and she told him, "Marco... I think that arm's a bad influence on you." An arm then appears and divides the two, and Levi steps in the middle, facing Marco.

"Wait, Marco. Listen, in the time that I've been friends with Star, she has _never_ used magic to give herself a benefit. What justifies your arm being unfair? You're using it in a competition, in a test, by the way! You use that arm, and you might be disqualified for it."

"Really now? Well, I think you three should leave now." He said, and the arm pushed the trio out of Marco's room.

"Wha?!... Fine then! B-" That was all Star could say before the door slammed shut in front of her face.

"Damn it! That arm is up to no good at all!" Levi cursed.

"Star, what are we gonna do now?" Jackie asked.

Star yawned. "Oh god, Star... don't tell me you've been finding that spell all night!" They both said. "Yeah, I was... finally found the spell after four hundred twenty three tries." She yawned again, and began to feel hazy. Right as she was about to fall, Jackie caught her in her arms.

"She's asleep, isn't she?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Wait here."

Levi then went to Star's room. He opened the door, and, "... what the hell?" He said aloud as he saw tons of potted plants, all either cut up, burned, turned into ash, and many other results.

He then spotted the spellbook on her bed and grabbed it. He closed the door and got back to Jackie.

"Let's go."

At the strip mall dojo, Alfonzo and Ferguson were sitting at the top row of the crowd seats, waiting.

"Excuse us... sorry about that... if you guys could please just move..." They heard. They both turned their heads and saw Levi and Jackie carrying a sleeping Star.

"... and there! Finally got to sit down!" Levi said.

"Whoa, what happened to Star?" Ferguson asked.

"She's been up all night for two days to find the spell that can restore Marco's arm back, but she hasn't found it yet, until now."

"... been up for two nights trying to fix his monster arm... then he gets mad... and now, we're here to watch him do karate!" Star said, waking up.

"Here, Star. Just rest your head on my shoulder." Jackie said. Star laid her head down on her shoulder, slightly smiling. She yawned, and told her, "Thanks, Jackie."

"Guys, I think it's about to start." Alfonzo noted.

There, down at the mat, stood the dojo sensei.

"Allow me to introduce our first competitor, Jeremy Birnbaum!" He said, pointing his hand at the left side. There, stood a tall man shrouded in a blue cloak. He shouted and took off his cloak, revealing a short blonde boy, wearing karate gi and a black belt. Star then widened her eyes, along with her four friends.

" _That's_ Jeremy Birnbaum?!" Star asked, shocked. "That kid couldn't be older than eight years old!" Ferguson said, also shocked.

"You're kidding me. This is that kid?! Even though he has that monster arm, I hope Marco beats him fair and square." Levi said, narrowing his eyes as he focused at him.

"We love you son!" From another part of the crowd, Jeremy's mother cheered.

"Shut up mom!" Jeremy said.

"Okay, I reconsider my words. I hope Marco kicks the rich boy down seven ways to Sunday!" Levi said.

"Easy, Levi." Jackie said.

"And his opponent, Marco Diaz!"

At the opposite side, Marco coolly looks at Jeremy, the arm hanging limply on the floor. He walks forward.

"Wait, he's got a monster arm!" Jeremy complained. " Yeah I know! Pretty cool right?" The dojo sensei said.

Then suddenly, the arm grabs Jeremy by his neck and tosses him around, while Jeremy screams in fear and pain. The arm slams him to the floor, to the walls, to the punching bag, pretty much anywhere that it could slam itself upon. It even throws Jeremy up through the ceiling, grabbing him as he fell. It slams Jeremy at the trophy case. The arm then releases Jeremy, who falls to the floor with a thud.

The dojo sense shrugged. "Point, Diaz." He said.

As Jeremy struggles to stand up, Marco cockily smiles at Jeremy's prone form. "Heh, where are your private lessons now, Jeremy?" He asked. The arm then picks up Jeremy's body. It laughed. "He's beaten. Now finish him!" It said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Marco asked it.

"This is what you've always wanted. Destroy him! Eat his bowels!" The arm said.

Jeremy, hearing this, flails helplessly, waving his arms and legs. "Not my bowels! I love my bowels!" He said in fear.

"Okay, first of all, I just wanted to beat Jeremy and pass the test and get my blue belt! Second, Jeremy, that's disgusting." Marco said. The mouth on the arm frowned.

"If you're too weak to finish it... then I'll do it myself!" It said, and tore open Jeremy's shirt, exposing his stomach. Jeremy screams.

"Star was right... you _are_ a bad influence!" Marco said.

"And you're pathetic-ooofff!" It said before being met with a kick, causing it to throw away Jeremy. He impacts the punching bag, causing him to fall face-first to the floor.

"Point, Diaz." The sensei said.

"Who did that?!" It asked.

"I did." Marco and the arm turned, and they saw Jackie.

"Jackie?!" Marco asked in shock.

"Guys, now is the good time to wake up Star!" Jackie said. She turned back to the two. "Alright then. Let's dance, tentacle arm." She leaped at its direction. It roared at her.

At the seats, Ferguson and Alfonzo were busy waking up Star, while Levi was searching the spellbook.

"Come on, where's the page of that spell?" Levi said as he turned the pages.

"STAAAAAAAAAARRR!" Ferguson screamed at Star, who was still sleeping.

"Use this!" Alfonzo said, giving Ferguson a cup. "Oh, thank you!" He then sipped from the cup. "Not for you! On Star!" Alfonzo said. "Oh, right!" Ferguson said. He opened the lid and splashed her face with the water from the cup.

"AAAHH! What the?!" Star said, and she saw Jackie struggling with the arm.

"Use your spell now, Star!" Jackie said.

"Right! Returnio Armius Normalrino!" She said, and a blast of magic struck, but the arm dodged it. It instead hit a punching bag, turning it into an arm.

"Star!" Levi called out.

"What?!" She said, stunned as she kept on blasting the arm with magic, which the arm keeps on dodging, along with Jackie, who was still fighting it.

"What's the spell you used on the broken arm?"

"Oh! It has Infestica, Releasio, and Demonius as the spell words. I can't use the words in order right now!"

"What?! Come on!" Levi sighed. He really shook his head on that one. _'Star, I love you as my sister, but you can really be a ditz sometimes!... Well, that's part of the reason we love her anyway.'_

He then found the page of the spell.

"It's in a secret ancient language, it seems." Levi noted. "Good thing I have my translator glasses." He took out a pair of dark blue framed glasses and wore it.

"Set it to English, and we're all set!" He said, doing so. He then looked down at the page again, and read the spell.

 _Releasio Demonius Infestica  
_ A transformation spell that can transform any limb or body part into a dark demonic limb. When a day or two has passed, the demonic limb will become alive, and it will influence the affected being, unless the being has a resistance to its influence. Also, the demonic limb will grow in strength after twenty four hours each.

The only way the demonic limb can be returned to its former state is the spell _Restorio Limbus Normalitus._

 **NOTE:** **DO NOT USE ANY OTHER SPELL ON THE LIMB EXCEPT FOR THE AFORMENTIONED SPELL. DOING SO WILL ONLY STRENGTHEN THE DEMONIC LIMB.**

"SHIT!" Levi cursed aloud, and he saw Jackie about to be thrown towards the crowd.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled, and everyone did so. He was able to catch Jackie in his arms, but the seats collapsed, and he shielded her from the impact.

"You okay?" He asked her. She shook her head to recover, and told him, "I'm fine. Keep searching for the spell!" She then immediately left and Levi went back to the book, before noticing that only he, Star, Marco, Jackie, the dojo sensei, the unconscious Jeremy, Ferguson, and Alfonzo were the only ones remaining on the dojo.

"Come on, where is that spell?! There it is!"

 _Restorio Limbus Normalitus  
_ This spell can return any limb back to its natural state, regardless of whatever current form it is in. This also heals any ailments the affected limb has, ranging from infection, to diseases, and broken bones.

After reading the spell, Levi looked and saw the arm trapped with arms locking it, and Marco said, "Star, NOW!"

Star grinned. "Returnio Armius..."

"STAR, NOOOO!"

"NORMALRINO!"

The blast of magic struck the arm. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then the arm laughed.

"YOU FOOLS! The spell has now made me stronger!" It said, and got itself free from the arms' grip.

"What?! Why didn't it work?!" Star said, looking at her wand.

Levi stood up. "Because the spell actually makes it stronger! There's only one spell that can change him back, and it's-" Before Levi could say anything more, a portal appeared, and monsters came out.

"Ahhhh Star Butterfly!" They all heard a high-pitched sinister voice.

Star gasped. "Ludo!"

"We're back! And we're going to take that wand again!" Ludo said.

 _'Could they have not come at a worse time than this?! The only way this could only get worse is if Lynx gets here... which I hope I didn't jinx it.'_ Levi thought. He looked at the scene unfolding in front of him: Jackie was staring down at Marco and the arm, Star stared down at Ludo and his army, and the dojo sensei was in the middle of it all, while Ferguson and Alfonzo must've hidden away the moment Ludo and his minions appeared, along with carrying away Jeremy. All in all, Levi was definitely _not_ pleased with Ludo's appearance. He shrugged it off, though, and closed the book. He stood up and walked over to the middle of the field.

"Hey, dojo teach!" He called out. That got his attention, and he turned to him. "Help us out, will ya?" He asked him. They both smirked. He cracked his knuckles. "Help out Star and Marco. Me and Jackie will handle these monsters." The dojo sensei nodded, leaped up and landed next to Star, while Levi walked next to Jackie, staring down Ludo and the monsters.

"Now, we may not be green belts in karate, like Marco here, but let us assure you..."

"... just like Star and Marco, we aren't slouches when it comes to fighting monsters."

Ludo growled. "GET THEM!" He ordered. The monsters all roared and went after them. Levi conjured a skateboard for Jackie and a two chains for himself, and they then charged after the monsters.

Jackie rode her dark skateboard and did an ollie, while dropkicking Man Arm on his midsection as the skateboard rolled on and hit him on his legs. Man Arm grunted, as he tried to grab Jackie, but she took her skateboard and swung it towards him, hitting his head. He groaned as he held his head. She jumped on his head and hit him again with her skateboard. As he grabbed Jackie, however, she kicked him again and threw the skateboard, this time hitting Spikeballs. She backflip kicked Man Arm before leaping towards Spikeballs and Bearicorn.

Levi meanwhile was fighting both Three-Eyed Potato Baby and Lobster Claws. He punched both of them simultaneously with his chain-wrapped hands and wrists. He spun around, unwrapping the chains, creating a spinning chain tornado, using them like nunchaku. The two monsters tried to grab him, but he used his chains to individually wrap both of them in it, before unwinding them, causing them to spin uncontrollably, before colliding with each other, heads-first. They were both stunned. Taking advantage, Levi wrapped together his chainlinks, and he swung it at them, striking them, launching them backwards before they hit the wall, wherein they were knocked unconscious.

"What do we do, miss Star?" The dojo sensei asked. The arm was now a lot bigger, and it had developed more tentacles after it got hit with the spell.

"We have to find a way to trap the arm for me to get a good shot. But I need to ask Levi what the spell was."

"I'm a bit busy at the moment!" He called out, struggling against a two-headed monster.

"Okay, let's just lock him in. Then I'll ask." Star said. They both nodded.

"Don't worry Marco dude, we'll get you out of this!" Sensei said.

"If you could hurry up, then I'd be glad!" Marco said.

"Anything you can do, you two, it won't work!" The arm said, and the other tentacles went after them. They both jumped away from them, and kicked the appendages.

Star then used her wand to create a metal staff. "Think you can use this?" Star asked sensei. "No problem." He said and took the staff. "While I can't use any spells, that doesn't mean I can't use objects created by spells on him, right?" Star said. The arm snarled. "Loophole. No matter, I will finish you three!" This time, all the appendages, including the main one, struck forth. The dojo sensei blocked it with the staff. He hit one of the secondary tentacles, knocking it down, while Star jumped and kicked the other tentacles, knocking them back. She then conjured a hook and chain and threw it upward, the hook hanging on the beams. She hanged on and swung back and forth, closer and closer to the tentacles, before she wrapped the arm in the chains. The arm snarled again, but the dojo sensei struck it hard with the staff, knocking it out cold, limping.

"Heh, that should do it." Star said. She then turned to the other side.

Jackie and Levi were then leaning on each other back-to-back, as the monsters surrounded them.

She turned to him. "Wanna do it?"

He smirked. "Heck yeah. Let's show them our move!"

He grabbed Jackie's arms, and they spun around. Levi kept swinging her as Jackie kicked the monsters' faces, knocking them back. He stopped swinging and spinning, and placed her down.

"Star, NOW"

Star looked at the monsters, and grinned. "Mega... Narwhal..."

"Not that spell, Star!"

Star stopped, and looked around. She laughed it off. "Oops, sorry. Kinda forgot about that."

She inhaled. "Magic Crystal Knock-Out Blast!" Clear crystals shot out of Star's wand, and one each hit the monsters, knocking them out cold as well.

Ludo looked around, and he only saw Buff Frog being the only remaining active minion. He sighed.

"Again, we lost! And this time, you fools couldn't even beat Butterfly's friends! You idiots are worthless! Except for you Buff Frog." Ludo said.

"Thank you, Ludo, master." Buff Frog said.

"Help me carry them back to my castle. They're all asleep."

"Want some help with that?" Levi asked.

Ludo pondered on this, but eventually he nodded. "Eh, not like I can do anything now."

Levi carried three monsters with the help of a stretcher, and Ludo opened a portal. Levi then put down the minions on the other dimension. Buff Frog and Ludo did the same.

"Say, what's your name?" Ludo asked.

"Oh, I'm Levi Yoren. My friend who helped me is Jackie Lynn Thomas." He said.

"Yoren? I didn't expect you to be in this dimension. And Butterfly?"

"What, Ludo?"

"I WILL GET THAT WAND ONE DAY!" And with that, the portal closes, leaving them, along with a messy dojo.

"Well, that's that." Levi said.

"I think we still have one more thing." Jackie told him. She pointed at the unconscious arm.

"Oh, right."

"About that, Levi, what's the spell?" Star asked. Levi told her the words.

"Okay, then. Wow, I have to admit, that's a nice spell."

The dojo sensei then unwrapped the chains around the arm, and it fell flat.

"Alright, then. Restorio Limbus Normalitus!" A blast of magic struck the arm, and it began to shrink, along with the appendages returning to the main arm.

It woke up, and snarled, before saying, "You'll never get rid of me! I'm part of you now!" Then, its voice began to face and become high-pitched. "You may be able to cure the symptoms but you'll never cure the virus..." It then turned back into Marco's normal arm. Marco groaned.

"Are you okay, Marco?" Star asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but my arm..." He then looked at it. He gasped, and then stood up, holding his arm.

"My arm! My arm is back to normal!"

"Best of all, it's not broken!"

"Really?! Sweet!"

The dojo sensei looked around, and sighed.

"This was a good day for strip mall dojos, but I have a lot of cleaning up to do." He said.

Ferguson, Alfonzo, and the now conscious Jeremy appeared.

"Wait, we could clean it up. We never really got to see Marco finish his test, so when we're done, can he re-take the test again?" Ferguson, of all people, reasoned.

"What?! Come on! That's unfair!" Jeremy said, and then an object fell out of his sleeves. The dojo sensei picked it up, and narrowed his eyes at it.

"Brass knuckles? Seriously?!" He asked, angered.

"Pffft, _brass_? They're gold."

The dojo sensei crossly looked at Jeremy.

"After Marco's test, you will be demoted to white belt, Jeremy. And you will be fighting Marco."

Jeremy's jaw dropped. Marco smirked.

They then got to cleaning.

"I'm sorry, about earlier, Star. I should've listened to you." Marco said.

Star smiled. "I know."

"Hey, when monster arm said he'd be back, that's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Ummmm... probably not?"

Marco looked at his arm in horror.

"Don't worry, Marco. When it comes back, we'll be there to stop it." Levi reassuringly said.

Marco looked at him and Star, and slowly, cracked a smile. "Yeah, you're right. When you guys are here, there's virtually nothing that can beat us." They then continued cleaning up.

After the clean-up finished, Star, Levi, Jackie, Ferguson, and Alfonzo sat down on the seats

The dojo sensei looked at Marco, and asked, "Ready?" Marco nodded. He asked Jeremy the same question. He nodded, but inside he felt really nervous, as he never really had paid attention to the lessons, instead relying on the special equipment.

"Fight!"

What followed was the most one-sided fight in the strip mall dojo's history, with Marco easily winning against Jeremy, leaving him in a crying mess on the floor. Though he tried to shake hands with him, Jeremy angrily shoved him off, leaving in an angry, crying fit.

"I got it! YES!" Marco cheered as they exited the dojo. He was back in his red hoodie and black pants, and was accompanied by Star, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Levi, and Jackie.

"You did, Marco, you did." Star said.

"C'mon, let's go to my place. I'm making nachos to celebrate!"

"YEAH!"

As they walked away, a faded voice is heard, unnoticed by them. "It won't be much time now before it happens... I will be waiting..."


End file.
